Satan's Angel
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Astarte is the daughter of Satan, born from an angel. She is sent to Assiah with Amaimon in order to bring Rin back to Gehenna. But what happens when the Angel of Satan finds something in Assiah that means more to her than her mission? MephXOC, AmaiXOC
1. Prologue

The demon hopped impatiently from clawed foot to clawed foot. It growled to itself as it looked around. They were have supposed to be there already. Another nervous look around. If they didn't hurry, then the exorcists would notice the demon's presence and remove it. A nervous growl emerged from the demon. It turned and began to head back down the alley it had been standing near when a gust of wind made it freeze. Upon that wind came the sound of wings flapping. Slowly, the demon turned as the two angels descended, one of them carrying a bundle in her arms.  
>The demon crept quickly towards them. "What took you so long?" It hissed. "The others are hunting this poor child down. We had to be sure we could leave without being noticed." The female angel said, gazing softly at what lay in the bundle. "He is far from happy that this has arisen. He is furious that this child was even conceived in the first place, let alone that it has managed to survive." The man said. "Yeah, well, Satan won't be happy that you're dumping him with another son." The demon remarked. It was then the child made a small sound. "It's a girl?" The demon cried. "Yes, she is remarkable in every way." The female angel said, whilst handing the bundle to the demon. The demon gazed down to see a pale face with deep purple eyes and a shock of dark purple almost black hair staring back.<br>The sound of wings flapping snapped the demon from those eyes. The angels were returning back to heaven. "Take her back to her father in Gehenna. Make sure she doesn't come back to Assiah until she is old enough to handle the truth. And tell them, her name is Astarte" They called as they flew back through a parting in the clouds. The demon watched before turning and heading back to it's home, the bundle clutched tightly in its claws.

It was a surprise for them all to say the least. They had heard of a new child being born but they had all expected it to be another boy. So when cries of a much higher pitch were heard, everyone was shocked. They all ran to Satan's palace where a huge crowd had gathered already. "Is it true?" someone asked. "Is this new child a girl?" Another whispered. The murmurs spread like wildfire until the horn sounded and the doors opened. All the demons silenced their whispers as their lord and god, Satan walked out to face them. He held a bundle in his arms, but a small tail, covered in black fuzzy fur and ending in a tuft of purple fur was visible, as were a tiny pair of draconic wings. A small, pale hand with claws as black as night reached up and touched Satan's face, a small laugh emerging from the bundle. "A new child of mine has been born and sent to us." Satan said, his voice carrying to the far reaches of Gehenna. "Her name is Astarte and she is the princess of Hell." The crowd cheered as the bundle was raised so that the child within could see the realm she would one day rule.  
>"My darling little Astarte, one day you will be queen of this realm." Satan said as he carried the bundle back into his castle. As he did so, his sons all headed in after him, each eager to see this new child. They all fought to be the first to see her as she was placed in her crib. As the eldest fought, the youngest crept through their legs and clambered up the side of the crib. He was only a few years older but as he stared at Astarte, and she gazed back, they both seemed to recognise their closeness instantly. Until, one of the eldest realised what had happened and dragged the youngest son away from the crib. "She's rather small isn't she?" One of them remarked as they all gazed down at her. "Well, what did you expect? She is still a baby" Another retorted. "Yeah, but. She doesn't look strong. She doesn't look like she will handle being queen. She'll need to have someone rule beside her." A third said. "Which is why father has said that she will be promised to someone when she comes of age." A fourth one interjected.<br>The baby stared at each of them calmly as they watched her and then turned to leave. They didn't know that she had been forming bonds with them as they watched her. But she had already formed two close bonds, and as she drifted off to sleep, she felt that they would one day hold great importance.

The years passed by and Satan watched his daughter grow. She grew not only in age, but also in strength, intelligence, wisdom, power and beauty. Yet maturity seemed to avoid her at all costs. He also watched as her relationship with one of his sons grew close as well, with the two of them being nigh on inseparable from each other. It had seemed that even before she had come of age, Astarte had made her choice on who would be her king. But she did also seem quite close to another of his sons, calling him by a different name to the others. Whereas, most of the others she would call brother. She always referred to him as Aniue. It seemed like she had already made her choices in terms of her relationship with the rest of the family. He chuckled as he watched her open her wings in order to fly. He summoned his youngest son as he watched her take off and fly off in the direction of the plains to the east. "Go after Astarte and tell her I wish to speak to her." He said. He watched as his youngest son ran off and smirked. Time for Astarte to show if she knew what could be so easily seen.


	2. Day of Promise

The sulphurous air sped past as her wings cut through it. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sensation of the black air brushing rapidly past her skin and flowing through her hair. She opened her eyes again and stretched her arms out wide, laughing and whooping at the freedom she had. It was at that moment, she spotted a river of blood and fire flowing beneath her. She smirked and dived downwards, folding her arms and her wings into her willowy body to make her more streamlined. From the banks of the river, a three tailed fox whose fur was as black as midnight and whose eyes glowed a luminous yellow, sat up and watched the young demoness dive towards the river. He took in a sharp breath of the sulphurous air as she seemed like she was about to hit the river head on. At the last second, her wings opened wide, catching an updraft of air and setting her body straight. He heard her whoop as she flew parallel to the river, her midnight black claws skimming its surface.

"Mistress, are you sure you should be doing that?" The fox called. "Of course I am Kitsune." The young demoness called back. "But your father would skin me alive if something happened to you!" The fox retorted. "What could happen to me? The worst thing is I'll get a bit wet." The fox edged closer to the river edge as she paused in her flight and hovered above the surface, the steady beat of her wings causing small ripples in the surface. "But he would not be happy if I brought you back soaked through, especially in that outfit." The fox stated. She glanced down at herself and shrugged. Kitsune sighed. His mistress was the daughter of Satan, but bore angel blood. So she didn't exactly look fully demonic. She was far more beautiful; in fact some said her beauty was other-worldly in comparison to many of the other demonesses of Gehenna. Especially her eyes. Unlike many of Satan's children who bore his blue eyes, hers were an intense purple and danced with violet highlights.

Her hair, a deep purple so dark it looked black, fell down past her shoulders and rested on the bones of the huge draconic wings that erupted from her shoulders. Her skin was pale and clashed with the black corset top and skirt with a purple sash she wore. She had also taken to wearing what appeared to be purple gloves, but they went right up her arm and disappeared under her sleeve. But her demonic heritage manifested itself in the long, black furred tail which was tufted with purple fur and the feather-like horns made of flames that danced in her hair, as well as the elongated tips and fangs. "Astarte!" A call disturbed the fox from his thoughts. A young boy stood nearby, clutching an odd creature in his arms. "Hi Amaimon!" Astarte called back. The boy stopped next to Kitsune and smiled at Astarte. He too, was pale like her. But unlike her, he had deep blue eyes that seemed too big for his face, an often bored expression and he seemed rather childish. He also had green hair that pointed to a spike right in the centre of his scalp and a tail tufted with green fur. "Father wants to speak with you." He said.

She slowly glided over to the river bank. "Why?" A shrug. "He just told me to come and get you." Astarte cocked her head to one side as her ears went down. "Don't look like that mistress, it doesn't suit you." A long, pointed tongue was suddenly stuck out at the fox demon and Astarte began running towards the castle. Until, her tail which was as long as she was tall coiled around her legs and sent her cartwheeling through several residents of Gehenna. In between fits of laughter, Amaimon ran to her side and helped her untangle herself from her tail. He then grabbed her hand and ran with her towards the castle, intertwining his tail in hers to stop them tripping. As they approached the throne room, she quickly dusted herself down. Then, rather timidly, she knocked. "Enter" boomed a voice. Slowly, she entered the throne room.

"You wished to see me father?" She asked as she walked forward towards him. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. She reached him and he lifted her up and carried her to the window of the throne room that looked out over Gehenna. "You know that you are next in line to rule?" He asked. A silent nod. "But you need someone to rule alongside you. Which is why, when you come of age, you will be promised to one of the princes." She pulled a face. "What's with that face?" He asked. "The others are boring!" Astarte whined. "You get on well with Amaimon and Mephisto." A shrug, "Yeah, well Aniue is fun to hang around with and Amaimon…I don't know…gets me."

Satan watched his daughter intently. "You mean to say, you and Amaimon understand each other better than anyone else?" A violent nod. "Yeah! Aniue kinda understands me. But Amaimon always knows exactly what I want to do and when." Satan laughed, the sound echoing through the halls. "Well that hilarious. I think I know who you will be promised to." He put her down and patted her on the head. "When you come of age, my angel. You will be promised to Amaimon." Astarte looked slightly confused. "But, what about Aniue?" She asked. "He won't be here." "Why?" "Because he's leaving Gehenna for Assiah." Her eyes widened. "Wha…when?" "Today." Satan watched silently as she turned and ran from the room. "My poor angel." He sighed, knowing that all her actions were going to do was leave her with a broken heart.

_Hey everyone, your psychotic author here. Here's my very first chapter of Astarte's story. I hope you enjoy it and with each review I get, the more chapters I'll add. Also, I may upload a little side story. Nothing to do with this but it'll involve the characters in a series of mad events. I'll see how it goes with this. So, until the next chapter _

_Sayonara from psychotic author. _


	3. Broken Hearted Angel

They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them. "Come on Amaimon!" She gasped, her breath escaping in ragged pants as they ran to their brother's room. She hoped that their father was wrong, that he wasn't leaving. But when they reached his door, he stood before them, surprised that they had suddenly appeared. "Aniue, please, say it isn't true!" She panted. Mephisto said nothing. "Aniue, you can't leave us!" Amaimon added. "I have to. Father gave me permission to use the gate and I must leave." He said, whilst walking past them. Astarte, her eyes glistening with tears, flung herself at him and latched herself to his waist, her legs and tail wrapping around his. "You can't leave us!" She cried, clinging to him like some strange monkey. Amaimon added his weight to help and clung to Mephisto's other leg. "I have to." The older demon sighed, still walking away though now dragging the two young demons along.

"But Aniue! The others will pick on us!" Astarte sobbed, burying her face in their brother's shirt. Several lesser demons had stopped to watch this strange scene unfold. Mephisto just continued towards the gate, still dragging the two crying demons with him. "They won't pick on you." He said, whilst slowly working out a way to extract himself from his two siblings. "They will." Amaimon sniffed. "They always pick on us." Mephisto let out a sigh as he approached the gate, ignoring the questioning stares of the demons guarding it. "Listen to me. The only reason they pick on you is because you are both too reliant on me. That is not how a prince or princess of Gehenna should behave." He said. Two pairs of glistening eyes looked up at him, stabbing him in his heart.

He let out another sigh and extracted himself from their grips. He crouched down on their level. "Can we go with you?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto said nothing, stunned by the request. _They look too cute_ He thought, as he registered the glistening eyes that stared innocently at him. "Please Aniue, take us to Assiah with you" Astarte pleaded, taking a step towards him with her claws extended. He shook his head and pushed her back gently. "I'm sorry my darling little ones, but Assiah is too dangerous for ones as small as you." He said softly, sensing his own eyes tear up and his lower lip begin to tremble when he saw the pure looks of disappointment and pain on their faces. "Then stay here Aniue!" Astarte begged, the tears freely flowing down her face. "Astarte, this is not suitable behaviour for a…" "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY!" She shrieked at him.

Her cries echoed through the air as her words sunk in. Mephisto suddenly decided he had to make them understand. He embraced his two siblings, fighting not to give in to the side of him that wanted him to stay in Gehenna just to please his two sobbing siblings. "Now listen to me." He said, his voice trembling with emotion as he heard their sobs. "You can't come with me right now and I can't stay here. But when you're both stronger, I'll summon you to Assiah, ok?" He asked. A small sniffle and a sob, then in unison "promise?" He pulled away from them to look at their tear-stained faces. "Cross your heart?" Astarte asked. "And tail promise?" Amaimon added. He let out a small chuckle and wrapped his tail around theirs before crossing over his heart and holding up his claw. "Promise." Their ears both perked up. "Fine then. We'll become stronger, just you wait Aniue." They said.

He nodded and turned to leave. "Aniue, could we get a kiss goodbye?" He turned, suddenly mindful of the two guardian demons watching his every move. "I suppose so." He said, crouching again on their level. But instead of a kiss on the cheek, he was surprised by two pairs of small lips coming into contact with his own. "We'll get stronger Aniue." They both said as they watched him leave through the gate. But once it closed, Astarte felt tears begin to fall again. "Stupid Aniue, when have you ever kept your promises?" She snarled.

They both sat in her chambers. Amaimon hugged Behemoth to his chest whilst Astarte attempted to suffocate herself in a leather coated pillow, her tail coiling around and throwing the numerous stuffed demon toys she had at the servants who dared to come close. "Please, young mistress and master. I'm sure everything will be alright." A small, quivering demon with a heron's head said. His reward for this was being smacked upside his head by a stuffed hob-goblin toy. As he reeled back, blue flames licked the door as Satan entered. "Now what's wrong with you two?" He asked. "Aniue's gone!" Astarte's voice was muffled. "Astarte, why the fuck are you trying to suffocate yourself? Get your face out of that pillow now!" He commanded. Both teary-eyed children looked at him briefly then buried their faces into their knees. Satan let out a sigh. Now, there were fewer candidates for his "paternal instincts" and since these two were the cutest of his children, they were going to receive it, whether they wanted it or not.

He sat down on the bed and prodded Amaimon in the side of the head. "Why were you so attached to him? You can split the earth into two fucking halves and you…" He thumped Astarte on the back, causing her to smack her forehead off of her knees. "Why, every fucking element bows before you. Every damn thing in that shit-hole known as Assiah cowers at your feet." "But Aniue was nice to us." Astarte said weakly. "Hmm, so why didn't he take you with him? I watched you both clinging to him and being dragged to the gate." He laughed, the sound vibrating in the room. "…He…He said we weren't strong enough."

Satan laughed louder. "Not strong enough? You two! He's having a fucking laugh! If anything, the last thing you two need to do is become any stronger." He stopped when he saw the two of them going teary eyed again. "But…he…he promised" Astarte began to sob again. Unused to having to deal with any form of emotion, let alone his own crying children, Satan wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed, nearly crushing them in the process. "If he promised then the logical thing to do would be to become stronger." He said. "So I won't stop you." He suddenly laughed. "In fact, I say go for it. If anything, it'll be fucking entertaining to watch you two kick the shit out of the others." He got up and walked out of the room. _I wonder if you realise, just what you've gone and set in motion Mephisto._ He thought as he left the room. As he shut the door, he heard the yelp of the first unfortunate victim in Astarte and Amaimon's trial to become stronger.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, I didn't like writing this chapter. It's so sad. But it kinda shows where Astarte first became the psycho she is today. Obviously, Mephisto, Amaimon and Satan are copyrighted to Blue Exorcist and Astarte is mine.<em>

_Should point out, next chapter will feature some gore and a hell of alot of swearing so be warned. Also, in answer to a review posted on another chapter, Astarte is the half sister of Mephisto and Amaimon so it's not as bad in terms of incest. But there won't be any of that until later chapters. So, until the next chapter this is sayonara from you psychotic author_


	4. The Marked Angel

_Figured I'd better warn you all. This chapter contains scenes of a gorey nature and repeated use of strong foul language. Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

><p>The demon backed away rapidly. All the others were dead, fallen at their hands. It paused momentarily, panting for breath. "Oh dear, looks like you missed one?" A voice echoed in the demon's right ear. "I missed one? Who was it who kept insisting they get the last kill?" A second voice hissed and sang in its left ear. "Well, whenever we do this, you always get the last kill and it's so boring." The demon felt its legs shake. "Please, have mercy." It whimpered. "MERCY?" The second voice screeched and laughed the word. "A demon holds no meaning to the word." The demon barely had time to scream as a glint of silver whistled through the air before a spurt of red decorated the hall and the two demon rulers. A slow clap echoed through the hall. "That was fucking hilarious!" Satan laughed as he approached his two youngest children. "You two are a right pair of fucking psychos ain't ya?" Another laugh.<p>

"This is pathetic father." Astarte sighed whilst sheathing her blade. "And why's that?" "The demons you pit us against are pathetic." Amaimon said. "What do you expect? You two have already beaten the shit out of every other demon here. And you're both eager to spill every single fucking drop of blood you can." He clapped both of them on the back. "Though, I don't know what they all expected." He watched his two teenage demon children intensely. "So, does this mean we're strong enough to go to Assiah?" Astarte asked. "Fuck no!" Satan snapped. "I'm not about to let you two run around Assiah destroying everything you come into contact with." Astarte wrenched herself from his grip. "Why the fuck won't you let us go? We've proven our strength a thousand fucking times and you still say no! WHY?" The walls of the hall trembled with her rage. Satan reached out and grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at the trembling walls. "See that? That's why I won't let you go. You have no fucking control over your powers!" He pushed her away.

As he left the hall, Astarte glared at him. "I'll show you I have control" She hissed before leaving the halls. Amaimon quickly followed, his usual bored expression on his face. "What are you planning?" He asked. "He thinks we can't control ourselves? Well, I'm about to prove to that old shit head just who is in control." She answered. Once out of sight of the castle, she unsheathed her blade and sliced across her hand. "What are you doing?" "An experiment." She started to chant, dripping her blood in a specific way to form an outline. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Amaimon snapped. "He'll tear you apart if he finds out you're trying to summon a gate." "Well he won't find out!" Both of them stared silently as the gate took on its shape. "Besides, it won't be a complete one. We only need a partial gate to go to Assiah." She added. But as they turned to the gate, they realised that it was a complete gate. "That's impossible!" They gasped. "No one else can summon a complete gate."

Astarte suddenly grinned insanely and sprinted forward. "Come on! We've got to go show Aniue how strong we've become!" She cried as she ran through the gate. Amaimon quickly sprinted after her, both of them blind to their brother Astaroth who had watched the whole scene and was now heading back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The first thing that struck them both was how bright it was. "Wow!" Astarte cried, her eyes glistening brightly. "Astarte look!" Amaimon called, pointing at something. She moved beside him and felt her eyes widen further. A huge city lay below them at the foot of the hill the gate had opened onto. "There's so many humans" She gasped. "Let's have some fun" Amaimon cried, starting to run down the hill. "Loser has to carry the winner home!" Astarte laughed and opened her wings. "Hey! No flying!" She laughed as she soared above him, her claws cutting through the clouds above her. She landed at the bottom of the hill. "I win!" She cried, sticking her tongue out at him. "You cheated." "I'm a demon, that's what we do." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the city. "Let's scare them a bit." She smirked. She summoned her flames and sent them snaking towards a stall that instantly burst into flames. People screamed and back away as purple fire leapt from stalls to buildings and clothing.<p>

Amaimon crouched down and punched the ground, causing multiple earthquakes to shake the ground. The two of them laughed insanely as people panicked and ran screaming. It was at that point Astarte spotted someone who wasn't running. A man in a long black coat was glaring at them. "Oh? Lookie here Amaimon, we have an idiot who thinks he's a hero?" She said. The two of them hopped towards him. "What shall we do with him?" She asked. "Let's tear him apart, limb from limb." Amaimon suggested. "You two are nothing more than vile demons." The man said. Astarte giggled insanely and grabbed the man's arm. "_Sing me the song_" She sang before pulling the arm and ripping it straight from the man's body. He screamed in agony as blood pumped from the ragged arteries and veins. "_Of death_" She sang.

Amaimon, keen to not be left out of the fun, grabbed the other arm and did the same. The man fell back, screaming as blood poured out of his wounds. Astarte laughed at his pain and grabbed his right leg. "Hang on Astarte, why don't we make a wish?" Amaimon said. She stared at him then realised. She nodded and Amaimon grabbed the man's other leg. "_Oh your time is up_" Astarte sang as the two of them pulled the man apart. He screamed in pure agony as his entire body was slowly ripped in two. He felt his organs tear and blood pump out of every injury. When his head finally tore apart, the two of them danced and giggled insanely. "That was fucking hilarious!" They shrieked.

"Dear God! What have they done?" A voice disturbed their laughter. They turned to see more people in black coats. "Yay! New playthings!" Astarte giggled. "Unholy demons, you shall pay for what you have done." Another burst of giggles. "Hear that? He thinks we'll pay for their fuck-up." Astarte laughed and grabbed the nearest person. "I'd give you all of five seconds to survive." Amaimon said. He laughed as Astarte opened her jaws and bit down onto the head of the person she grabbed. They writhed and screamed in agony as the dagger like fangs pierced into their skull which was being crushed by the jaws. It only stopped when the skull finally broke, leaving Astarte's face covered in brains and blood. "Mmm, tasty." They ran at the remaining few exorcists when something struck Amaimon.

A ghoul stood, pinning Amaimon to the ground. "Forgive me young prince, my princess. My master commands this." It groaned. "A familiar?" Astarte murmured. "That ghoul just called her "princess"" A voice said. The remaining strangers stood staring at her. "She's that one we were told about? But we were told she wasn't going to be here for years." They gasped. "Never mind, we can still eradicate her." She barely moved out of the way as a silver blade whistled past where her right ear had once been. She skidded across the ground and glared at the strangers. "Who are you?" She snarled. "We are knights of the Order of the True Cross." One of them said. She glanced at Amaimon. "You're exorcists?" She growled. "I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROATS OUT!" She shrieked, sprinting towards the leader. She didn't see the second familiar, this time a large white serpent. It coiled around her, crushing her arms to her body and freezing her in place.

"Forgive me princess Astarte. I do not do this of my own free will." The snake hissed. "I'll fucking kill you!" She shrieked, writhing in its grip. "Such a foul mouth." The leader said whilst walking forward. As he did so, he picked up the fallen silver blade. "Now, we'll have him." He pointed at Amaimon "Take your corpse back to Gehenna to warn the other demons we will not rest until they are defeated." He took the blade and aimed it at her stomach. "And what better way to do that then to mark you with a cross?"

Astarte shrieked as the man cut into her flesh, the silver burning in her veins like fire as he made the first mark. "IT HURTS!" She screamed. The man said nothing as he finished the cross and had the snake drop her. Astarte struggled to her feet, her claw clutching her stomach from which blood now readily flowed. Amaimon was up the instant the ghoul was dismissed and scooped her up. He glared at the exorcists. "This will not go unpunished" He snarled before turning and leaping back towards the gate and passing through.

* * *

><p>Satan waited on the other side. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT ?" He demanded. Astarte and Amaimon both cowered away from him. "I told you didn't I!" He snapped. "I commanded that you do not go and still you chose to disobey me!" He grabbed Astarte from Amaimon and held her by her throat. "DO YOU BOTH HAVE A FUCKING DEATHWISH?" He raged. "Please…father" Astarte said weakly. She coughed up blood as she was pulled towards him then slammed back against a stone. "You are a fucking idiot Astarte!" He snarled as he dropped her to the ground. "Well, at least I can go to Assiah with corrupting it like my shithead father!" She screamed at him. He struck her across the face, sending her spinning sideways. She got to her knees but was stamped on and her head repeatedly smashed into the floor. Amaimon leapt at his father, but was punched in the gut and then received the same treatment.<p>

The two of them cowered beneath their father, arms over their heads and tails intertwined around themselves. "You ever pull another fucking stunt like this again, and I will tear you both limb from fucking limb." He snarled before leaving. "Now get the fuck up and clean yourselves up." He spat. The two of them slowly raised their heads and followed him. As they did, Astarte glanced at her stomach which was healing albeit slower than usual. "That's going to scar" She murmured. "You were right all along Astarte." Amaimon murmured. "Aniue didn't keep his promise." Astarte said nothing. But behind them, a small white terrier had watched the scene unfold and headed back through the gate to Assiah. "I do believe you'll both be strong enough sooner than expected." It said as it headed back to the centre of True Cross Town.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, two uploads in one day. I'm so happy. Yes, your psychotic author here again. I'm quite pleased with this chapter though I hadn't originally intended to include an appearance by Mephisto in this chapter. It just kind of came to me, as did the idea of Astarte and Amaimon ending up in True Cross Town and not even realising it. But yes, Astarte can summon complete Gehenna Gates like Satan. <em>

**Astarte:** _(Is sitting reading plans for future chapters)_

_You have anything you want to say to our nice readers and the people who have reviewed so far?_

**Astarte:** _(Glances up from plans) No. (Goes back to plans, suddenly blushes) You're not really going to write that are you?_

_Ah, you'll just have to wait and see. There may be some smut or hinting of smut in later chapters but for now, warnings are merely for violence and swearing. _

_Until the next chapter this is sayonara from your psychotic author_


	5. Reunited once more

Centuries had passed since he had left them. They had been hard enough, but the last sixteen years had been a nightmare for all in Gehenna. The once docile princess now suffered with horrendous mood-swings, with her brothers being the victims of many a beating. Usually, not an odd occurrence considering how demon siblings usually fought like cat and dog. But over the last few years, the attacks had become more frequent and violent, with few doubting the belief that given half the chance, then many of the princes would have fallen at the hands of the princess. It was shortly after the intervention of one of these beatings that Satan had decided he'd had enough. As he pulled the four warring siblings apart, he felt the muscles in his head tense up. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He roared.

The two pairs of demonic children stopped their arguing to gaze at their father. He threw Astaroth and Egyn away. "You two, get the fuck out!" He snapped, the two of them quickly bowing and running from the room. Then he moved so that he held his two youngest children, one in each hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled. "They started it!" Astarte growled. "They sneak-attacked us" Amaimon snapped. Satan sighed. "Why is it that every fucking time there's a fucking argument, you two are always there?" He snarled. "Because it's so fucking boring here." Astarte stated, her tail coiling around her waist. "So?" "So, give us something more interesting to do and we won't fight as much." Amaimon said. Satan stared at their bored faces. "You two just want to go to Assiah don't you?" He asked. No response, even their faces betrayed nothing.

"Either way, you're still not going." He said as he threw them away from him. The two of them landed on their feet. But as they turned, a whip made of two flames spanked them both across their rears. A brief jump was the only reaction. "You'll only fight when I say so, understand?" He threatened. A silent nod. He smirked and walked away, chuckling slightly as he saw their reflection rubbing their now stinging rears in a nearby mirror. "I hate him when he does that, the fucking arsehole" Astarte growled as they headed to her chambers. But as she went to push open her door, from the other side came a smash and a sharp gasp. "Oh no!" A voice on the other side cried. Astarte slowly pushed the door open and froze. Three demon servants crouched down beside the shattered remnants of a music box. "It…it was an accident, it just fell!" One of them cried, trying desperately to scoop up the remnants. "If mistress finds out, we're all dead!" A second wailed.

"Well, we'll just have to replace it before she realises what's happened." The third said. "Too fucking late." Astarte hissed, causing the three demons to stiffen and turn slowly. "Mistress Astarte, we uh…It was an accident, it just fell." They cried, backing away from the broken box. "That was the only thing I had to remember my mother." Astarte murmured. "And you fucking imbeciles broke it." She raised her head, revealing an insane smile. "And now, I'm going to break you three into tiny fucking pieces." She ran at them, causing them to scream and flee in different directions. Amaimon watched, slightly disturbed by the reaction of his beloved Astarte. Other demons came running as Astarte leapt onto one of the unfortunate demons.

Many paled as they watched her tear the demon apart, slowly and painfully. Her flames licked the area around them as she slowly peeled the flesh from the demon's muscles then proceeded to remove each muscle from its bone and so on until all that remained was a stripped skeleton and a blood covered princess. Satan arrived, annoyed yet made curious by the screams of agony just as Astarte finished tearing apart the second demon and rounded on the third. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He commanded. Astarte froze and turned to him. "What the fuck is wrong this time?" He demanded. Astarte said nothing, merely pointed at the broken music box. "They broke it, now I get to break them." She said. "I think you've done far more than enough of the fucked up thing you consider "breaking" for today." He growled. "If this is how you're going to react to every tiny thing, then for fuck's sake go to Assiah." Her ears perked up.

"But I hear so much as a fucking whisper of you causing trouble, either of you, then you'll be straight back here and ripped into tiny fucking pieces." He threatened. The two of them nodded rapidly then headed towards the gate. "Master, are you sure that is wise?" A demon murmured. "I don't give a fuck. Just so long as it keeps them the fuck out of my way." He answered as he walked back to his throne room. "I've got enough fucking trouble with that damn bastard son there, I don't need those two fucking around." He growled silently.

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Amaimon asked once they had passed through the gate. "What do you mean "what now"? We find Aniue." She snapped. "You won't have to look far my dear Astarte." A familiar voice cooed. Astarte spun and squealed with joy as Mephisto walked towards them. "ANIUE!" They cried as they tackled him. "I hear you two have become quite the trouble makers back home." He laughed. He stopped when he saw Astarte looking at him odd. "Aniue, why won't you come home?" She asked. "Because I have a job to do here." Their features darkened. "It's to do with him isn't it?" Amaimon snarled. "That Rin Okumura." Mephisto said nothing. "What's so special about him? Everyone is obsessed with him." Astarte growled. "You are. Father is even every other demon in Gehenna talk about him."<p>

"Do I detect a hint of jealously my dear siblings?" Mephisto joked. "Like fuck you do." He tutted "Such foul language from a pretty mouth." He laughed again and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Aniue, why does everyone seem to be obsessed by him?" She asked. "Because he has the flames like father." "But Astarte has flames." Amaimon said. "But her flames are unique to all, just as she is. Now, how about I show you around this world? It's changed since you were last here." The two of them stared at him, eyes wide with wonder. He smiled softly. _You've grown older, but you're still as cute as you were when you were children_ He thought. "Hey, Aniue what's that?" He stopped as Astarte pointed at something on the lapel of his jacket. "Hey, we've seen that symbol before!" Amaimon added. They both stared at him. "Aniue, you haven't joined…them have you?"

Before he could answer, someone shouted. "Sir Pheles?" He turned to his two younger siblings who stared at him intently. "I will explain all to you later. But for now, you have to disappear from here." He said. The two of them glanced at each other. "Very well, we'll go explore more of this place you seem so fond of Aniue." They said in unison. Mephisto handed them a small gold key. "An infinity key?" Amaimon asked. "Use it to move around from place to place without being discovered and I will send for you later." Mephisto explained. The two of them nodded and began to move away when suddenly Astarte stopped and spun around. "Before I forget." She murmured. She quickly walked up to Mephisto and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "It's good that we're back together again, right Aniue?" She asked before leaving with Amaimon. Mephisto smiled softly, the first real smile he had expressed for many a moon, and held a hand to his cheek as the exorcists approached. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p><em>Yay, they're back together X3 How do you feel about being reunited with your Aniue Astarte? <em>**Astarte:** *looks up from plans of chapter* _meh_ *goes back to looking at plans* ..._You are neither use nor ornament at the moment are you? Anywho, basic summary of chapter is that since our two favourite young demons are causing a ruckus in Gehenna, Satan sends them to Assiah to basically give him some peace. At this point, Gehenna knows of Rin's existence and is obsessing over him which is making Astarte and Amaimon act out even more. But as a result, they get reunited with their beloved Aniue. Not much else to say really except they'll receive their orders to bring Rin back to Gehenna next chapter and they'll have their first encounter with the blue flamed half demon. _**Astarte:** *Ears perk up*_ Please tell me we beat him up._ _You'll just have to wait and see._

_Until then, this sayonara from your psychotic author_


	6. Play a game with me

Mephisto stared at the ever growing pile of items the two of them had brought into his office. "This place is strange Aniue." Astarte said, whilst poking the paw of a lucky cat and making it wave. Amaimon nodded in agreement, staring at an Oni mask they had found. "Hmm, I can imagine it would be strange for you two." Mephisto said. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Aniue, what are sweets?" Astarte asked. "There were a number of places called "sweets shops" filled with brightly coloured things. So, what are they?" Mephisto smirked and pulled out of one of the drawers of his desk two lollipops. He handed one to each of them after unwrapping them. "These are sweets. Sweets are sugary food products that the humans like to eat." He said, watching as both of them timidly put the brightly coloured items in their mouths and their eyes light up.

"Wow, these are great." Astarte cried. "I thought you'd like them." Mephisto said. "So, Aniue. Care to explain why you're wearing that pin?" Astarte asked. "I suppose so. I have become a member of the Order of the True Cross and…what's that face for?" Astarte had frowned. "I don't like them Aniue." "They hurt Astarte." Mephisto nodded. "I know they gave you the scar you carry upon your stomach. But I joined them to try to unite Assiah and Gehenna, to achieve a peace between the two worlds." He continued. Both of them nodded to show they understood his reasoning. _Aw, this is so sweet I think I may throw up! Get a fucking grip! This is just too fucking pathetic!_ Their father's voice echoed in their minds. "What do you want father?" Amaimon asked. _Can I not keep an eye on my children? After all, the fucked up behaviour you two have been displaying recently made me wonder what the fuck you'd be up to in Assiah. But that's beside the point. I have a job for you two since you're there._ They glanced at each other. "A job?" _A mission actually. You both know of the little bastard son of mine running around there yes? Well, you two are to find him and drag him back to Gehenna. Alive! But, if he puts up a fight, you can beat the shit out of him._ His voice left their minds and they sat gazing at one another.

"Are you two alright? You seemed to zone out on me." Mephisto said. "You mean, father didn't speak to you?" Amaimon asked. A shake of the head. "Aniue, where is Rin Okumura?" Astarte asked. Mephisto's eyes narrowed. "Why?" "We want to meet our little half-brother." "Why?" "To play a game with him." A tilt of the head this time. "What game?" "Otokoyo" This surprised him. "You want to play hide and seek with him?" He asked. "He'll enjoy it Aniue, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>He sent Amaimon to go and see their brother first. "So, why couldn't I go?" Astarte asked, whilst sitting on her brother's desk. "Because, you're easily recognised at the moment. When fewer people are able to recognise you, then you can go." He said, not looking up from the paperwork he had. He heard her moving then saw her tail coiling up under his chin. She pushed his head up so that he could see her kneeling on the desk, her face inches from his. "So, will Aniue play a game with me?" She asked, the violet highlights in her eyes dancing mischievously. Mephisto suddenly smirked and pulled a box out of the drawer of his desk. "Have you ever played the pocky game my dear Astarte?" He asked as he opened the box. "I've never even heard of it." She said, her eyes momentarily flitting from his to glance at the box.<p>

Taking this as his chance, Mephisto grabbed her by the tail and pulled sharply. She yelped in surprise as she was pulled from the desk into his lap. She snarled at him, the sound catching in her throat as he pushed a pocky stick into her mouth. "Hold it in your teeth but don't bite it in half." He said. She sat, staring at him in confusion. "Now, the pocky game is quite simple. One person sits and holds the pocky in their mouth while the other person tries to get as much of it as possible. Then we both bite until it gets smaller and smaller. Now, unless one of us pulls away you no doubt know what it'll result in. The loser is the person who breaks the kiss" He leant towards her and opened his jaws slightly to get a grip on the other end of the pocky stick. She felt his breath brush her cheeks but she maintained her gaze. He raised his hand and counted down from three to one to signal the start of the game.

It didn't take them long to devour the stick of chocolate coated biscuit between them. As she sat, her lips resting upon his, she gazed deeply at his eyes. Like her, he lacked the blue eyes of their father. He had forest green eyes. He gazed back, but his eyes seemed to be challenging her. She smirked and licked at his lower lip, seeing how he would respond. He parted his lips slightly and coaxed her tongue into moving with his own. He smiled at her taste. No wonder Amaimon never left her alone. She tasted so sweet yet so…forbidden. A knock at the office door broke him from his train of thought. He pulled away, slightly disappointed at the loss of that wonderful taste and glanced around her. "You'd better hide my dear Astarte." He said. She smirked and crouched down under the desk as the exorcist entered. "Sir, we've had reports of a high ranked member of the order investigating Rin Okumura." Astarte's ears twitched silently. "She's apparently intervened after an incident with a high-level demon and wants to interrogate him." They continued. Mephisto sighed, more out of disappointment then annoyance over the fact he and Astarte could not continue their little game.

He began to follow the exorcist, pausing only momentarily to watch Astarte as she crawled out from under the desk. "Why not go and play that game with Amaimon? I'm sure he'll enjoy it but try to stay out of trouble." He said as he left. Astarte smirked as she picked the box up off of the desk and pocketed it. "We do stay out of trouble, it just finds us." She said to herself as she went off in search of Amaimon. She found him looking at an old dormitory that rested on the outskirts of the academy. "What are you doing?" She asked. "That Rin Okumura lives here and I want to continue the game." He answered. Astarte followed his gaze to see their half-brother sitting near one of the windows. "You had your chance now I want to play a game with him." Astarte said whilst handing Amaimon the pocky. He glanced at her confused as she slipped out of the tree.

"Don't eat all of them. We need them to play a game." She said as she hopped down and began walking towards the dormitory. She slipped through the door silently and padded along to the room she had seen him in. The boy's aura burned brightly. She stood in the doorway, smirking at how blind he was to her presence. She sighed softly and leapt at him, kneeing him in the stomach and sitting on him. He cried out in surprise and pain, the sound silenced by her putting a claw to his lips. "So you're Rin Okumura hey?" She asked. His eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you?" "Who am I? Oh yeah, you haven't met me yet. I'm Astarte, the princess of Gehenna and something like your big sister." She said. His eyes widened. She watched his tail thrash around then spotted it trying to reach something. "So, that must be the blade that seals your powers." She murmured, her own tail coiling towards it and pulling it to her. "Hmm, the scabbard is a door and the blade itself is a gate. So your powers lie in Gehenna but your body is in Assiah."

He squirmed beneath her, earning a flick to the forehead which snapped his head back. "Keep still." She turned the sword over in her claws and sighed. "So we have to take this back as well? That's boring. Maybe I should break it now. Though Aniue might not be happy if I did." She mused softly to herself. Rin on the other hand just stared at the insane creature sitting atop his stomach. "Oh, that reminds me, I discovered a new game a little while ago." She said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin snarled. "Huh? Wrong with me?" She stared at him.

"Nothing, I'm bored and I want to play." She said. "You sound just like that psycho from before." Rin muttered. "Oh yeah, you played with Amaimon before and now it's my turn to play a game with you." She stood up and picked up the half demon by his hair. She curled her claw into a fist and punched him in the gut. He gasped and hunched over, receiving a knee to the face. "Why won't you play?" She asked as she elbowed him in the back, between his shoulder blades and stamped on his arm. "This is playing?" He growled through gritted teeth. "Yeah, you've never play fought before?" She asked. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into a wall then pinned him by the throat and stared at him. "Everyone's obsessed with you. But you're weak." She murmured. "Why is everyone obsessed with you?" He felt himself fading out of consciousness, earning a slap upside his head. "It's rude to ignore people."

"Fuck you!" He snapped. She sighed and started slamming his head back against the wall. "I'll teach you some manners before I take you back." She said. She froze as something whistled past her ear and embedded itself in the wall. She gazed at the freshly made, still smoking bullet hole and turned to see the person who had shot at her. "Drop my brother or the next bullet hole will go right between your eyes." He threatened. She glanced between the two and smirked to herself. "Well, this makes things far more interesting." She dropped Rin and leapt to the window. "We'll meet again, my pathetic little brother. I can assure you of that." She said before opening her wings and flying away. She found Amaimon sitting on the roof near their brother's office. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, whilst munching on a pocky stick. "He's pathetic, but interesting." She said, taking a seat beside him. "And he has a brother so that makes it more interesting. I think it'll be fun to bring him back, kicking and screaming his tiny fucking lungs out." She giggled, flopping sideways to lean against him.

"What about your game?" He asked. "Oh, by finding out his has a brother, I've just found a way to make the game far more interesting." She said, an evil glint dancing in her eyes. "Yes, I'll make it so that when I'm finished, he'll be begging us to take him to Gehenna."

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, what game is this Astarte has in mind? *turns to the demonic princess* <em>**Astarte:**_ How the fuck should I know? You're the one writing it. Yes, well anyway. Rin has finally met his big sister, and is that a tiny hint of smut I see? Perhaps it is. _**Astarte:** _You're going to have me sleep with one of them aren't you? No, I'm going to have you sleep with both of them, it is an MephistoXOC and and AmaimonXOC story. Anyway, next couple of chapters I think will focus more heavily at hinting at smut rather than fighting. Basically Astarte discovering that she has something better to live for in Assiah then she does in Gehenna. After that, back to the violence._

_Until then, Sayonara from your psychotic author_


	7. I love you

_Yeah, a warning here. Some scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter. Downtoned to some extent but still. Had to include at least one smutty chapter in here. This one is AmaimonXOC_

* * *

><p>She lay with her head in his lap as the sun dawned on the town. Her eyes closed as he stroked her hair, their two familiars sitting silently beside them. "Mistress?" "Hmm?" "Why did you summon us here?" Astarte didn't open her eyes but still petted her familiar on his head, caressing the horns that decorated it so gently that the fox closed his eyes and sighed contently. "Because, my dear Kitsune, I felt you both needed a break from the boredom of Gehenna as well." She said softly. She removed her hand, earning a small whine of disappointment from the fox demon. "Now, I have a job for you. Go with Behemoth and monitor our little brother. I want an idea of what his schedule is like so I can plan when our game will begin." The fox demon stood up, his tails swishing gently. "As you command my mistress" he said before walking to where Amaimon's hob-goblin lay and leading it away from the rooftop. "Tell me Astarte, how long will you play your games with our brother?" Astarte opened her eyes to gaze intently at Amaimon.<p>

"As long as it takes for us to break him enough to take him back without much fuss." She said. As she spoke, her tail slowly coiled out from underneath her and crept behind Amaimon. It wriggled its way under his jacket and shirt and coiled around his tail. She felt him stiffen at the sensation. Slowly she stroked his tail with her own, her eyes never leaving his face. He bit down on his lip, fighting back the moan that danced in his throat as she toyed with him. He felt his face and neck begin to heat up. "Does my darling earth king like my games?" She purred to him. He nodded slowly, not daring to open his mouth in case a moan escaped. He knew exactly what she was like. She would toy with those she chose to play one of her games with, mess with them until they begged her for more before she would give it. He had first-hand experience with these sorts of games.

She move so that she now straddled his lap, her face inches from his and her tail still stroking his. "Does he want me to play with him more?" She purred, the violet highlights of her eyes dancing so brightly. Another silent nod. She grinned, the tips of her fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Tell me that you want me to play with you more." She said. His eyes widened slightly. This was new, even for her. "If he doesn't tell me, then I guess he doesn't want me to play with him." She sighed, uncoiling her tail. A disappointed moan escaped his lips. He felt his face heat up as she grinned at him and leant in closer. "D…Don't stop." He panted, his body heating up all over as she caused arousal to shoot through his veins. She smirked and recoiled her tail around his, moving it so that her tail pumped his. "What was that?" She asked. "I said, keep playing with me." He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, is my earth king excited by this game?" She smirked. He closed his eyes as he felt a sudden familiar sensation in his stomach. "Oh, I think he is." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. Instantly his tongue invaded her mouth and danced around her own. He tasted every crevice and corner of that delicious mouth, groaning into the kiss as her tail moved faster and faster. He began to pant more and more as he approached the limit. She pulled away from him and stroked the spike atop his head, sending a shudder of pleasure through him. She grinned as she did so, loving how excited he became with each touch. "Hmm, is my earth king enjoying the game?" She asked. He said nothing, he merely rested his forehead against her and let out a muffled groan as he reached his climax.

He sat, panting as she uncoiled her tail from his. "Did my earth king enjoy that?" She asked. He looked at her, eyes clouded with lust and pulled her back into a kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled at her. "I did, and I wonder will my princess keep playing with me?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him again. "Whatever game you want to play, I will play with you." She said. He smirked and moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, nibbling slightly at her flesh. She sighed contently, then growled as he bit slightly too hard at one point. "Ah, ah, ah." She tutted, waving a claw in his face. "No biting that hard or else I'll stop playing." He nodded and went back to kissing her neck whilst his hands went down to her hips. He caressed them softly through the material of her pants when he spotted her tail twisting silently behind her. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the furry appendage.

He tugged the tail and pushed her, forcing her to fall backwards with a blush decorating her cheeks. He knelt between her legs, his hands still holding the now thrashing tail as he stared up at him, her claws trapped behind her back. "But my princess also enjoys these games does she not?" He said huskily as he stroked the thrashing appendage with a claw. He smirked as she bit down on her lip whilst her tail stiffened. "Tha…That's not…fair" She gasped as he took the fluffy purple tuft and placed it in his mouth, nibbling on it slightly causing her to arch her back upwards. "All's fair when demons are in love." He said, after removing her tail with a successful twist of his mouth. He stared at her hungrily as she lay, panting after his little game. "Shall we continue this game?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Why not? After all, it seems my earth king has been excited by this game." She said.

He laughed and attacked her neck with kisses again, his hands going to the belt of her pants. But whereas he fought to remove hers, she had silently removed his with little trouble. He smirked as he pushed her trousers down, revealing a waist and hips the most beautiful women of Assiah would kill for. He stroked her right hip as she pushed his pants down to just below his knees. He carefully slipped inside, groaning at the amazing feeling. She lifted his face and brought their lips together. He moved slowly at first, carefully selecting the rhythm for them. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Faster" She whispered in his ear. He obeyed and began to move faster, feeling that same pooling sensation in his stomach before. He bit down on her lip, almost biting through it, and he tasted the copper of blood wash over his tongue. He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his limit.

He heard her moan his name which sent his senses into overdrive and pushed him over the edge. He groaned loudly as flashes of white burst before his eyes and he rode out his orgasm. He slowly, panting as he did so, pulled out of her and dressed. She quickly dressed as well then sat with her head resting on his shoulder. "My earth king enjoyed that game yes?" She asked. "It's been a while since we've played that one." He murmured. "Too many distractions in Gehenna for you to receive all my attention my darling." She whispered in his ear. As they sat, watching the people of the town go about their daily lives, Astarte seemed lost in thought. "What is wrong my darling?" He asked her. "Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Will you tell me what you were thinking about?" He whispered in her ear. "Things." He stared at the back of her head but said nothing. If she didn't want to tell him then she wouldn't. Not that it mattered. The game they had just played was proof of how she felt for him.

* * *

><p>Astarte stood outside Mephisto's office, nervous of entering. She couldn't understand why, but after the pocky game, the heart of the body she possessed pounded against its ribs when she thought of him. She was about to open the door when she heard voices on the other side. <em>"Why's she here Sir Pheles? She's a danger to everyone and you assured us that if Satan was going to try to take Rin, he would only send one of the princes. That he would never risk losing his beloved princess."<em> She recognised that voice as the one who had threatened her when she had played a game with Rin for the first time. _"Why didn't you tell us she had grown stronger?"_ A new voice snapped, this one female but filled with hatred. _"She's almost exactly like him now. Nothing seems to affect her. All she's got from being stabbed by holy silver is a scar. The Vatican wants to know why she's back."_ Astarte pressed her ear to the door, desperate to catch every word of this conversation.

Mephisto's voice rang out clear through the wood of the door. _"I don't see why the Vatican is so worried. From what I can understand, Astarte is merely here to observe Rin. Also, may I ask that if you are going to refer to her, do so by her name and do not ever say she is like him."_ His voice darkened with that. _"What you have previously encountered with Astarte is her natural response to if she feels threatened. She does not choose to destroy and kill for the sake of it. She is more than a demon, and far beyond that of what humans could ever comprehend. She is an angel amongst demons." "It doesn't change the fact she attacked Rin." "To test his strength should the demon-slaying blade be taken from him." "What about the man she killed the first time she came here with that other one?" "A misunderstanding which was rectified by the order carving a cross into her stomach." _She felt tears sting her eyes. Her Aniue, who she had felt had left them to Gehenna, was here defending her actions. She heard footsteps heading towards the door and leapt onto the ceiling.

She watched as the brother of Rin and a red-haired woman left the office before dropping down and entering. Mephisto looked up from the desktop. "Astarte? To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked. He suddenly saw her glistening eyes. "Astarte?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in concern. The demonic princess sniffed, determined not to cry as she walked towards him. "Aniue, did you mean what you said?" She asked, her voice wavering with emotion. "You heard?" He said, pulling her onto his lap and stroking her hair as he had done when she was younger and upset. "Of course I meant it, my fabulous little Astarte." He said softly. She rested her head against his chest, her ears picking up the beating of his heart. She closed her eyes. "Aniue?" "Hmm?" "I love you." He stared at her in surprise but saw she had fallen asleep. "And I love you, my fabulous Angel." He said, before kissing the top of her head and resting his cheek against it.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote that. Aww, but I love that little scene at the end. All I had was an image of Mephisto cuddling Astarte. Kawaii! <em>**Astarte:** *peeks over shoulder* _I thought you didn't want that in this story? No, I didn't want the full story to be cute, we can have some Kawaii moments. Anyway, next chapter will have some more smut in it then I'll get back to the violence. I'll give a slight hint in that in a future chapter, Astarte is going to witness something that may push her over the edge of sanity. Also, with the end of this one, is Astarte starting to think that perhaps, there is more to her life than simply ruling Gehenna? We'll have to wait and see. _

_Until then, sayonara from your psychotic author._


	8. Imoutochan hatotemo kawaii desu

_Again, a warning for some smut within this chapter. Once again, downtoned but its still there. Figured I'd give a warning._

* * *

><p>Mephisto's eyes fluttered open as he felt something move against his chest. He looked down to see Astarte curled up in his lap; her claws gripping the front of his shirt like her life depended on it. She murmured something, her lips moving silently. He watched as her brow furrowed and she twisted slightly. She moaned slightly, making him realise that she was having a nightmare. "Don't…don't go." She murmured. "You'll….you'll be killed…Don't leave me alone." Her voice started to go higher as whatever was happening in her dream scared her more and more. "Help…please someone help me!" She sobbed. He pulled her close and rocked her gently. He shushed her softly, stroking her hair and brushing away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I'm here Astarte, I'm here. It's alright." He whispered softly. She jolted awake; her eyes frantically scanned the room before resting on him. For a brief moment, he saw well concealed fear and panic in her eyes before the usual bored expression took over.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She sat up and looked around his office, as if checking no-one else was there. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She said. "And how long have these being continuing?" She stiffened in his grip. "You told me your nightmares stopped. When did they start again?" He asked. "Shortly after both Amaimon and I came here the first time, when I got my scar." She sighed and looked straight at him. "Aniue, they terrify me." She whimpered. He cradled her close, experience reminding him that she would calm down after being held for a while. "Are they the same as before?" He asked. "Worse." He glanced down at her. "I'm…I'm outside this building I've never seen before. I'm fighting someone when I hear a voice. It's distorted, I can't tell whose it is but I know I don't want to lose them. They're telling me that they're going inside to kill someone. But I know that they'll be killed instead. I…I…I try pleading but they still run inside. Then I just hear screaming and see something burning and flames and shadows reaching towards me. I…I…" He held her tighter as she sobbed.

"My poor angel." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. As he did so, he picked up a faint but familiar scent. The scent of vanilla, honeysuckle and orange blossoms. He smiled softly as he remembered that this was Astarte's scent. "What are you grinning at?" Astarte's voice stunned him. She gazed up at him, eyes watery but no more tears fell from them. "I was just thinking, how long as it been since I held you like this?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "The last time was the night before you left Gehenna for Assiah." She said softly. He glanced at her. "Astarte, what you said to me before, did you mean it?" He suddenly asked. She closed her eyes and held a hand over her heart. "I…I'm confused as to why I'm reacting this way." She admitted. She moved out of his lap and walked to the centre of his office. "This body is behaving strangely. It reacts how I would were I in Gehenna with Amaimon. But now, whenever I'm around you Aniue, its heart pounds against its ribs. I can't even think about you without it doing this. Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, turning to face him.

He stared at her, shocked by this sudden admission. "I don't think there is something wrong with you." He said. "Perhaps, I have found something in Assiah that is worth more than returning to Gehenna." She murmured. He stood and walked over to her. "Perhaps, I have found something that may be worth returning to Gehenna for." He said, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. She smiled sadly and embraced him. "In answer to your question. Will this prove I meant it?" She asked. He looked down at her, confused as to what she meant, when she stretched up and kissed him. He smiled into it, enjoying her taste. He walked back to his seat and sat her on his lap. He grinned at the light blush decorating her cheeks. "_imouto-chan hatotemo kawaii desu_" He cooed in her ear. He reached his hand behind her and grabbed a hold of her tail, gently petting it as he would a cat. Her blush darkened as the extra appendage stiffened at the sensation.

A sudden knocking at the door startled them. "Under the desk now!" He whispered. She slid from her perch and crouched beneath his desk. He moved the chair forward and rested his elbows on the desk top. "Enter." He said. Yukio walked in and stood before him. "And to what to I owe this visit?" Mephisto asked, trying hard to ignore Astarte who was stroking his leg with her tail to get his attention. "I wanted to ask you about what you said with regards to Astarte." Yukio said. Mephisto nodded, nudging Astarte with his foot to try to get her to stop. "You said she was an angel amongst demons. What do you mean?" Mephisto smirked, moving his head so that his mouth was hidden by his hands as he felt Astarte move under the desk. "You've seen Astarte have you not? You know she resembles what is considered a fallen angel for a reason. You just don't want to admit it." Yukio shook his head. "But that's not possible." Mephisto stiffened as he felt Astarte stroke his thigh. "It might not be accepted as possible but it is and it has happened." Mephisto said, kicking Astarte in the ribs to get her to stop.

She didn't. Instead she reached towards the zip of his pants. Her hand ghosted over the area that was now throbbing. Mephisto bit down a groan, sensing heat starting to rush up his neck and to his face. "But, he was banished. He could have never gotten close to an Angel." Yukio said. "Angels come to Assiah as often as demons do. The angel who bore Astarte found Satan in the form of an injured man. She didn't realise who he was until the form started to burn from his flames." Mephisto paused to bite back another groan as Astarte unzipped his pants and began toying with him. "But, she still allowed herself to become pregnant by him?" Yukio asked. "She had fallen in love with him by that point. She didn't care that he had been cast out. She didn't care that the child she would bear would be half and half. All she cared about was that she was having his child."

A purr danced in his throat as he paused when he realised that Astarte, bored of just teasing with feathery touches, had changed her position. She sat between his legs and gently kissed the throbbing area before taking his length into her mouth. He fought down a moan as a delicious warmth surrounded his length. "Sir, are you alright?" Mephisto nodded, determined not to speak. He was sure the noises she made could be heard. "So, why was Astarte taken to Gehenna?" Yukio asked. "When she was born, your god and the other angels were not impressed that this situation had arisen." Mephisto paused to fight back the moan that rumbled at his ribs. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep fighting this pleasure. "Her mother gave Astarte to her parents and told them to bring her to Assiah where she would be taken to Gehenna by a demon. She died fighting to get her daughter out of there safely. But she did name her and give her a music box which Astarte treasures beyond belief." Yukio nodded to show he understood. He turned and began to walk out. As he closed the door, Astarte, who had been listening in the entire time, nibbled slightly on Mephisto, causing him to let out a strangled mewl sound.

Mephisto looked down at her. "Astarte" He groaned as he felt a pooling in his stomach. He bit down on his lip and released a muffled groan from behind his hand as he reached his climax. Astarte moved away, licking her lips and clambered back into his lap. "Aniue tastes so good." She purred. She kissed him again, encircling his neck with her arms. "Will Aniue play a game with me?" She asked. He nodded, his breath escaping in pants. She smiled and kissed him again. "Does Aniue know how to play this game?" She whispered. He pulled her into a fierce kiss, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth as he lifted her up to pull at her pants. He sensed his own tail wriggled free of its hiding place and coil around hers. As he slipped inside of her, he pulled her closer to him. "Is something wrong Aniue?" She asked. He stopped and gazed at her intently. "I was just thinking. Ever since I first saw you here in Assiah, saw how beautiful you had become, I felt jealous of Amaimon." He said, moving slowly to get the perfect rhythm. "Jealous?" A nod. "He was the one you were promised to. He was the one who would receive your full attention and love no matter what. I felt such jealousy burn within my heart." "Why?" "Because I wanted that. I wanted that devotion you have for Amaimon and I wanted to show how devoted I was to you."

She stared at him. He didn't look in her eyes. In fact, he expected her to leave. Instead he heard her laugh. She placed her forehead against his. "My heart can belong to more than one." She said. He groaned as she moved faster, bringing closer to the edge. "But, what of Amaimon?" He grunted. "He'll have to learn to share." She cupped his face and kissed him again, parting her lips to let him explore and revel in her wonderful taste. He panted as he came closer to his limit. Her tail coiled around his and pumped it in time with their rhythm. That was too much. He groaned into her shoulder as he climaxed. "My beautiful angel." He whispered against her neck. She carefully stood to dress again before resuming her seat on his lap. "Aniue?" "What?" "Even if I complete the mission father gave us, could…could I stay here with you in Assiah?" She asked. "Of course my angel." "Promise?" He laughed at the child-like innocence of that question and nuzzled her gently. "Promise."

* * *

><p><em>I apologise for not updating. *bows repeatedly* I've been ill and couldn't finish off the last couple of chapters I've been doing. But yeah, an end to the smut now. This was the only other chapter to feature it but still, I don't want to put too much in. Now, in case your wondering, the phrase Mephisto says in Japanese translates as "Little sister you are so cute." Or something along those lines. I just thought it would suit him saying it to her. As for the random scent picked up, they're some of my favourite plants and I wanted to include their scents so I used them to describe what Astarte would smell like. <em>

_Anyway, next chapter features the cram school students first encounter with Astarte and the event that will push her towards the brink of her insanity. Until then, this is sayonara from your psychotic author_


	9. Snap goes the sanity

Astarte sat staring out of the office window as Mephisto and Amaimon played a video-game. "Aniue, will we be able to play with Rin again?" She asked. "There's a three-day training camp that they'll have to do in the forest on the edge of town. You can play one of your games with him then." Astarte glanced over her shoulder then back. She summoned Kitsune. "Well?" "Observations have been completed as per your command mistress. It seems he is closest to a blonde girl and his twin brother but he does still care for the others." The fox said. "Hmm, you've done well Kitsune." She petted the fox on the head to congratulate it. "Why do you want to know about those sorts of things Astarte?" Mephisto asked. "It's all for the game Aniue." She watched as Rin started arguing with one of the other students, the two of them being separated by the others. "It's all for the game."

Amaimon left shortly afterwards to go talk to the lord of the forest whilst Astarte followed Rin and his class-mates. As she flew above them, she silently noted who would earn the best responses from her little half-brother. She met up with Amaimon as they made camp. "Well?" He asked. "I'd say I've got just about all I need in order to start my game with him." "But he doesn't have his blade. How can we rile him up?" Astarte turned to him and grinned evilly. "Attack a heart with words and actions and you'll wound your victims more then by just physically attacking them." She said. She watched as they laughed and joked with each other. "What will you do with him? Father wants him alive remember?" Amaimon warned. "I won't break him. Much." Astarte said. "I'll merely weaken his mind" They watched in silence as the students ran in different directions. A moment later there was a bright flare of blue.

They watched in silence as the two exorcists spoke to one another. "Tch, she's hiding the blade. How can I get Rin to snap?" Amaimon muttered. Astarte turned to see Mephisto appear, using the demon that disguised itself as his umbrella to fly over to them. "Did you speak with the lord of the forest?" He asked Amaimon. "Yeah, they killed a load of his kin so he'll help." Amaimon answered. "Are you staying to watch Aniue?" Astarte asked. A nod was her response. "Astarte, if you're going to play rough, will you be careful with them to ensure they don't break?" He said. "Of course Aniue." Astarte smirked before opening her wings and flying over-head to the perfect place for a sneak attack. She waited to see what sort of barriers they had erected, unfortunately at Amaimon's expense as he was the test subject. She smirked when she saw the barriers form and blast him and Behemoth away.

She flew out of the tree and bit her index finger. She summoned multiple Nagas within the barrier and set them on destroying the serpents that held the seals whilst she began to chant, her palms flat against the barrier. The terrified students turned to see her. "Who…Who is that?" One of them cried. "What's she doing to the barrier?" Another wailed. The fire-coloured haired exorcist stepped forward. "Why are you here?" She snarled. "Oh, is that anyway to speak to royalty?" Astarte mocked. A blade was unsheathed. "You were only supposed to be here to observe." Astarte grinned evilly. "Can I help it that I want to play a game with my little half-brother?" She asked. "Who are you?" A voice demanded. She glanced to see one of the male students glaring at her.

"Normally, I'd save the introductions. But, seeing as this barrier is nearly destroyed and you'll all be mine to toy with in a few moments I may as well introduce myself. I am Astarte, princess of Gehenna and the angel of Satan." She said. The barrier, which had been cracking at the point suddenly shattered, the pieces raining down to the ground. She took a step forward then spotted one of the students moving away. "Looks like this game is just beginning." She muttered. They all turned to see the blonde haired girl walking towards Amaimon. "A parasite?" The exorcist gasped. "We'll have to continue this talk another time." Astarte said. She grinned as she opened her wings and flew off. But not before hearing Amaimon refer to the girl as "toots" She flew to where Mephisto rested in a chair and landed upon the arm. "You took care of that barrier with relative ease." He said. "A barrier set up by a human, no matter how strong they think they are, will always fall to my power." She said.

They both watched as Amaimon taunted Rin. "I know, I'll make her my bride." He said. Astarte physically growled. "He's gonna be punished for that." She murmured. Mephisto chuckled but said nothing. The two of them watched intently as Amaimon fought their little half-brother. But as the fight continued, Rin having revealed his flames to all, seemed to be acting more untamed. "He's lost control of his flames." Mephisto murmured. She glanced at him then grimaced as Amaimon screamed in pain after being hit by a huge wave of fire. He fell into a tree. "I think that's enough for now." Mephisto said whilst standing and removing his top hat. "Eins, zwei, drei" He counted and summoned a huge cuckoo clock that grabbed Amaimon. But before he could dispel it, blue flames cut through the clock and exploded. They both stared in horror at him. "Astarte, get out of here." Mephisto said whilst placing his hat back on his head. Astarte glanced from him back to Rin then nodded and flew off.

She saw Amaimon sprinting through the forest and flew down to fly alongside him. "He'll pay for that!" Amaimon growled. "Amaimon, the difference in strength is too much." She said. "Together we can beat him, but divided from each other, we will fall." He stopped and turned to look at her. "You just don't want to defeat him so that we can stay here longer!" He snapped, the anger he displayed startling her. "That's not true." She said. "Then why haven't you fought him yet?" He snarled. "You have had plenty of opportunities, you have the greater flames yet still you choose not to fight. Why?" He yelled, causing her to jump back slightly. "I…I…" She didn't know. "You choose not to so that you can stay here. Well I want to defeat him." He growled. He turned and began to head off again when her tail coiled around him. "If it is his defeat you seek, then we will claim it together." She said. She ran after him and watched silently as he gathered an army of goblins.

They tracked Rin's aura to a large building. As they headed forward, a sick feeling of familiarity crept over Astarte. She had seen this place before, but where? Exorcists stood outside the building. "Ready?" Amaimon asked. "Always." Astarte said, taking on her partial demon form. She summoned Kitsune who grew in size and they leapt on the unsuspecting exorcists. Those not killed instantly soon began to fight back once over their surprise. Astarte guarded against one exorcist whilst biting into the throat of another. As she clawed the one she was guarding against, Amaimon's voice crept into her ear. "I know father said not to, but I am going to kill Rin Okumura." He whispered. "What?" "He is too unyielding, too dangerous to have around demons. He has to be killed." She turned to see him entering the building on Behemoth, an army of hob-goblins ahead of him. "STOP! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" She shrieked after him.

A yell made her spin out of the way as an exorcist stabbed a sword into the ground where she had once stood. She glanced from them to the way Amaimon had gone. She knew she couldn't get past until she had beaten them. She snarled and held her blade, ready for battle. As one stood back, chanting to find her death verse, the others took aim and ran at her. One exorcist received the honour of having her blade slice straight through his head, splitting it in half. As the body collapsed in front of her, she turned her attention to the aria. She felt the elements coil around her. Flames of purple suddenly erupted out of the ground, engulfing the remaining two exorcists. The aria froze, staring at her in pure terror. She stepped forward and stared down at him. "Pathetic." She snarled before opening her jaws and biting straight through his skull, killing him in one fell swoop.

She clambered up onto Kitsune's back. "Let's go!" She commanded. The fox began to sprint down the hall towards the place where all the auras had gathered. She leapt off of his back as he broke the door down. As she rolled, she heard the scream from her dreams. She looked up to see Amaimon, burning in blue flames. Her eyes widened as he reached out towards her. "AMAIMON!" She shrieked, causing them all to turn to her. "Astarte!" Mephisto gasped, surprised by her appearance. "Aniue?" She stared from him to where Amaimon had once been and back. Anger burned in her heart. "You…betrayed…us?" She asked. Her flames began to burn brighter and writhe around her. Murmurs echoed from the crowd. She felt her eyes sting with tears. She took in a shuddering breath. "Why?" The word was barely a whisper. "WHY?" She screamed at him, her flames exploding in her anger. They licked around him but never actually burned him. Rin suddenly walked into her line of sight.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but attack anyone here and you'll suffer the same fate as him." He threatened. Astarte suddenly let out an insane giggle. "I'm not the one who's going to suffer. You are." She said. Her eyes widened insanely as cries of surprise echoed around the hall. Rin turned to see familiars of all forms had grabbed his friends and Yukio. "You so much as harm a hair on one of their heads and I'll…" "Ah, ah ah. That's no way to talk to me Rin-kun." She mocked. "Your friends lives now all depend on my mood, I say the word and my familiars enjoy a good meal. And my mood depends now on your choice. You can either play my game or watch them die." She stepped forward. "Astarte, you don't need to do this." Mephisto said, taking a step towards her. "You! Can stay out of this Aniue." She snapped, pointing her blade at him. "I trusted you deeper than these humans could even begin to contemplate. I showed you my heart and you chose to betray that." She said. "Your words will have no effect on the outcome."

"What game?" Rin asked. A grin formed on Astarte's face. "Ever heard of Otokoyo?" She asked. A nod was his response. "We'll play that. If you can find me and all my familiars by sunset tomorrow, your friends go free." "What about if I don't?" "Then I get to drag you and all your friends back to Gehenna." Rin glanced at the others who were shaking their heads frantically. "Deal. I'll play with you." Astarte's grin split her face as it widened to almost psychotic size. "Better start counting." She said as she sent shadows throughout the room, causing it to turn pitch black.

* * *

><p><em>I do not like this chapter. I didn't like writing about what happened to Amaimon. Still, how else could I get Astarte to snap? Anyway, her insanity starts to take over in the next chapter but will really show in the one after that. Poor Astarte, she's slowly losing it. Anyway, until then its sayonara from your psychotic author and thanks for the reviews so far.<em>


	10. Save me from my Insanity?

When the lights came back on and a state of order was regained, everyone stared at the Grigori. "Sir Auguste, gather your strongest exorcists and hunt that demon down!" They commanded. The blonde haired Paladin nodded and began to collect exorcists when Mephisto spoke. "If you go storming in to wherever Astarte is hiding with an army of people, she'll kill without a second thought." He said. "What do you mean demon?" "Astarte chose Rin to play her game, which means that only Rin can actually go anywhere near her without there being any risk to her hostages." Murmurs rose from the gathered crowd. "You speak like you have had experience with this demon Mephisto." Someone shouted. "Astarte is my little sister." Mephisto snapped, earning gasps from the crowd. "She's suffered greatly and she can't bear it. So now, she wants others to share the pain in the hopes of easing it." Sir Auguste stepped forward. "How can she have suffered greatly?" He asked. "You heard her shout a name when she entered right? That was the name of the demon that attacked, the one that Rin burned with his flames. That demon is the one Astarte has promised her heart to. To watch him perish has pushed her over the edge."

Rin suddenly looked from the spot where Astarte has stood. "She said you betrayed her, how?" He asked. "I don't know." Mephisto lied. Rin shrugged and began to walk out. "Where are you going?" Auguste demanded. "I only have until sunset to find them right? Well while you lot waste time here, I'm going to go find this nutter and beat the living shit out of her." He growled in response before running out of the door. Slowly, others began to leave as well. Mephisto waited patiently as the meeting was disbanded and everyone had left before walking over and picking up a small green hamster with a spike upon its head. "If what you said is true Aniue, and she has gone over the edge, it'll be hard to reason with her." It said. "I don't think she has gone over the edge into her insanity yet Amaimon, but if she doesn't find a way to overcome the despair she feels, she will." Mephisto said as he left the hall and headed out to find his younger sister.

Astarte herself only stopped running when she reached what she deemed a safe spot. In the forest where the training camp had being held, there was a small series of caves. She quickly flew into one, followed by Kitsune and two other familiars whilst the others waited outside. Her hostages glared at her as they were all sat against the back wall. She turned to her familiars. "Go and hide as far apart as possible. Make it so that he'll never be able to find us all in the limited time he has." She commanded. They nodded and all ran or flew off in different directions. "He'll still find you" A voice said. She turned to see the twin glaring at her. "Rin will find you and he'll make you pay for what you've done." He snapped. Astarte didn't do anything, she just started to laugh. "When are you going to get it through those thick human skulls of yours?" She cried. "He won't find me. He'll lose this game and I'll enjoy dragging him and you all back to Gehenna, with you screaming your fucking lungs out." She hissed. "But all this, for a game?" Another laugh. "You humans are fucking pathetic! It's not just for my game. Rin needs to accept what he is and whether he likes it or not has to go to Gehenna." She walked forward and held his face in her claws.

"I was given the orders to bring Rin back to Gehenna alive. I was never told I couldn't fuck with his mind a little. And what better way than by using you lot?" She growled. "You don't have to do this!" A voice cried to her left. She turned to stare at the blonde haired girl. "Rin has never done anything to hurt you" This got the biggest, most psychotic cackle of a laugh any of them had ever heard. "Done nothing to hurt me?" Another laugh "You are fucking hilarious! He could never do anything to hurt me physically." She turned away from them. "But he has hurt me, in a way you could never imagine." "It was that demon wasn't it?" Another female voice asked. She turned to glare at the girl with purple pigtails in her hair. "The one Rin stabbed and burned? That's how he hurt you." She continued. "That demon's name was screamed by someone remember? It was screamed by you, when you arrived and saw him burning." The others said nothing but could all see what she meant. "And you're blaming Rin for it when you did nothing to help" Astarte's eyes narrowed. "You just stood there and let him burn. And you're taking it out on Rin? You're the only one who needs to be punished for it."

She cried out as Astarte suddenly appeared right in front of her, her fist embedded in the rock wall right beside her head. "Ever suggest something like that again, and I'll kill you without a second thought." She threatened. She then stood and walked out of the cave and away from it, sealing the entrance with a large amount of earth. When far enough away, she sank to the floor and coiled her tail around herself. "It can't be true." She whispered softly into her knees. "I can't have lost it all." She rested her head on her knees as a familiar voice crept into her head. _What the fuck is wrong with? _Astarte said nothing as her father's voice echoed through her skull. _If you choose not to tell me, I'll just sift through your memories._ Still no response. _Right, fuck it. I'm looking through your…_ "I've lost him." _Huh? What the fuck does that mean?_ "I've lost everything." She said, hugging herself tighter as small sobs escaped.

Silence ruled in her mind as she sobbed almost silently. _I see._ She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her claws. "But, now's not the time for this." She murmured. "I'm so close to completing the mission you set me. I'm not about to let it all fall through." She stood and turned towards the cave. "Just wait father. Soon Rin will be back in Gehenna as you commanded." She said. Satan's laugh echoed in her skull. _That's my girl. I always knew I could count upon my angel to bring the little fucker back._ She smirked and headed back into the cave. As she did, she heard a growling. She watched as one of them hunched over their stomach. "Hungry?" She asked. "Why would you care?" She sighed and summoned three hob-goblins. "Go and fetch me some items these lot can eat." She commanded. They growled and ran off to get the food. She turned to face her hostages. "Why are you doing this?" One of them asked. "Because the game would be boring if I didn't have an incentive for him to hunt me down. Two, it's been ages since humans have been to Gehenna and I want to know how the residents will react. Three…Well, I was bored." Astarte answered.

"Why do the demons obsess over Rin so much?" The one with glasses suddenly asked. Astarte turned to him and stared at him intensely. After a while she smirked. "They are interested because Rin bears the flames of Satan. It is unusual for a human to have lasted this long with his flames and to be able to wield them, if with limited control." She let out a small laugh. "Father is only interested because Rin-kun will make the perfect host for him in Assiah as he won't be corrupted by his power like many other vessels are." She walked towards the cave entrance and looked out. "But he isn't ready yet. So, by taking him back to Gehenna, he can be prepared to be the perfect vessel for father." "Why not use another demon like you?" The pink-haired boy asked. Astarte laughed. "Have you never heard the stories surrounding me? I'm not called "Satan's Angel" for nothing. I have the blood of angels coursing through my veins, meaning that no matter what he does; Father can never possess my body because my angelic side will fight back."

"If you're so much of an angel, why have you done so many bad deeds? Why attack us when we have done nothing?" Another giggle, this one accompanied by wide and wild eyes. "Done nothing? Were you asleep during the meeting with your heads? You humans! Have caused nothing but pain for me for centuries." She hissed. She walked closer to them, watching them huddle in fear. "You took away my promised one, you stole my Aniue from me and you scarred me to mark me as evil." She snarled whilst pulling her top up slightly to reveal the scarred skin of her stomach. They all stared at it. "So next time, get your facts straight before saying that you have done nothing to hurt me." She turned and walked out of the cave. She flew up to the trees and sat in one, her legs dangling down. Her ears twitched as something moved nearby. She smirked. "I'm surprised you pulled a risk like this." She turned to face the stranger. "Why are you here?" Mephisto just sighed softly. "To save you from your own insanity."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for not uploading for a while. *bows repeatedly again* I haven't really been online much so I couldn't upload. That and I've changed this chapter multiple times to get it right. Anyway, Astarte is starting to lose it because she is sure she has lost Amaimon and Mephisto. But, as the start shows, she hasn't but she doesn't yet know that yet. But what happens next chapter will drive her insane, as she will feel she has sufferred the ultimate betrayal. Until then this is sayonanra from your psychotic author.<em>


	11. The end of the game?

She laughed at his response. The sound echoed through the air and was cruel sounding. "Save me from my insanity?" She cried. "You're having a laugh Aniue." She hopped down from the tree. "I'm perfectly sane and you know it." He shook his head. "Your current behaviour suggests otherwise. I know you're hurting but is this really the only response you know?" He stared at her, taking a step forward. She stared at him, her head tilted to one side and her ears down. "How could you know?" She asked. "Your eyes. Behind them, lies pain and sadness like no human has ever experienced or even seen. I saw it before, I see it now." He answered, taking yet another step closer towards her. Her ears rose up as she stood straight to stare at him. "How long?" She suddenly asked. He stared back, confused. "How long have you known I hide my pain behind my eyes?" She asked. "When you first returned to me. I saw glimpses of it but never realised what it was until recently." He said, once again moving towards her. "I can understand how you feel but it doesn't have to be this way Astarte. I'll help you, but you have to stop this." He said.

She looked straight at him, her eyes widening when she saw the hamster on his shoulder. "I can stop this?" She whispered. "I'll keep you safe here from the Vatican and we can avoid Satan for as long as necessary. You don't need to worry about this Astarte, we can sort it." He said. She glanced behind him. "Sorry Aniue, but I'm afraid you're too late." He turned to see the sun had set below the horizon. "And Rin-kun isn't here. I guess that means I win." She said. She turned from him and walked towards the cave, summoning her familiars in the process. "Bring them out here." She commanded. They nodded and dragged the hostages out. "Astarte, reconsider your actions." Mephisto said. "Is that a threat?" She snarled. "I will exorcise you if you force me to." He answered. She smirked and bite into her wrist, tearing a chunk of flesh and ripping the veins open, leaving them ragged and bleeding. She held her arm out and allowed the blood to drip to the ground as she chanted. "Go on then, exorcise me." She said, watching him intently.

Before he could do anything, something glinted in the dying light. Astarte side-stepped as a purple blade dug into the ground where she had once stood. "What is the meaning of this?" She screeched. The flame-haired exorcist stepped forward out of the trees. "Your fun is up demon. You're going to pay for what you've done." She snapped. Astarte growled inhumanly at her. She never noticed the man behind her. "Caliburn, lend me your strength." _Of course Sir Arthur. _Astarte turned slightly at the wrong moment, so the blade sliced deeply into her shoulder. She shrieked in agony as the blade bit through flesh, muscle and bone and was pulled out. She staggered away, clutching at the wound as her left arm hung uselessly, the nerves and sinew attaching to her body rendered useless by the blade. She growled and hissed at the Paladin, anger intensified by the pain. "Your sins have been accounted and will now be punished demon. You will be exorcised." He said. Other exorcists appeared from the trees.

She spun, unsure as to where an attack would come from. She caught sight of Mephisto. "You knew they were here?" She panted, blood still pouring from the world. "I had an inkling they were following me. But I did not lead them here." He said. She snarled. "You lie! That's all you ever do Aniue! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TOLD THE TRUTH? She shrieked. He said nothing. "So, was what you told me a lie as well?" She cried her eyes wide but the irises and pupils were small in comparison. "Did you mean what you told me or was that a lie to get me to trust you?" She cried. They all stared at him, confused to the situation. "You lied didn't you? AND I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!" She screamed. "She's insane." An exorcist murmured. Astarte just seemed to ignore him, her attention fixed on Mephisto. "WELL?" She yelled. She moved closer to him, so that she was right up in his face. "Did you lie to me when you told me you loved me?" She hissed. He glanced at the exorcists behind her then back at her. "No" Her eyes softened slightly. "I have done nothing but speak the truth to you my beloved angel. I cannot lie to you."

"You meant it?" The sound of branches breaking caused them all to turn as Rin crashed through the trees, a great draconic demon chasing him. They all watched as the demon paused in its attack to register the scene. "Mistress!" It cried. "Who has harmed you?" "It does not matter. Kill all exorcists here!" She commanded. The demon roared its approval and leapt at a small circle of exorcists, only to be blocked by a barrier. "I can't let this continue Astarte" Mephisto said. "Then let us settle this like demons." She said, grimacing as the wound to her shoulder slowly knitted itself back together. "No weapons, no magic, no barriers. Just a fight with tooth and claw." She said, sheathing her blade and removing it from her back before handing it to Kitsune. Mephisto said nothing. She thought he wasn't going to do it, but he slowly removed his cape, hat and the pin bearing the logo of the order as well as his jacket. "What of familiars?" He asked. "They will remain at the side and will not attack anyone unless I command so." She answered.

They all stared in silence as the two demons stared at each other, their demonic features becoming more visible. They slowly began to circle each other. The familiars surrounding growled and hissed their approval and a countdown. At the final growl, Astarte let out an inhuman roar and leapt at Mephisto. The exorcists watched in horror as the two of them bounded off of trees and each other and clawed and bit at whatever they could. "This is what demons are truly like?" One of the students gasped. No one could answer. They all knew demons could be violent, but to such an extent as what was being displayed by the two in front of them was unthinkable. Astarte leapt onto Mephisto's back and bit into his shoulder, shaking her head from side to side like some sort of rabid dog to tear a chunk out. Mephisto slammed her back into a tree, forcing her to release then threw her over his shoulder. She rolled across the ground and landed on all fours, snarling at him and bracing her limbs. She slowly moved along the ground, forcing him to match her movements.

She suddenly grinned psychotically and leapt at him, opening her wings wide to help her glide above the ground. Her claws stretched out, indicating she planned to slice straight through him. Mephisto spun to one side. And Astarte let out a laugh as she barrelled into Rin and held the squirming boy tight. "So sorry Aniue, but our game must end there." She said, lifting the ever wriggling Rin up by his hair and dragging him behind her. "But I still have a mission to complete and our ticket home is ready." She laughed as she clicked her fingers, indicating for the familiars to follow with the others. "LET US GO! SOMEONE HELP!" They cried and screamed for aide and rescue as they were dragged ever closer to the gate to Hell. A loud laugh echoed through the forest. _I knew I could rely on my psychotic fucker of a daughter to bring that little bastard back to me!_ Laughter echoed once again as the exorcists looked around in panic. "I take it you are pleased with me father?" Astarte asked as she held Rin over the gate. _Well, given that you have managed to do what your brothers have fucked up, yes I am very pleased. _Astarte grinned wildly. "Can I ask, will I be able to continue my game with Rin-kun back in Gehenna?" She asked. _You can continue your mind games with the little fucker. I don't care how fucked up his mind is, but you can't play your usual little fucked up games with him. I don't want you to damage my vessel._

Astarte pouted but shrugged. "At least I can still play my games with him." She sighed. She drew back her arm and threw Rin with all her strength, only to have the gate be destroyed before he hit it. "WHAT?" She shrieked. The Paladin stood and held his blade, ready to attack. "You will pay for the pain you have caused demon" He said. Astarte stiffened as she heard multiple clicks. She turned slowly to face the ring of exorcists with guns trained on her. She stared at them, shocked by how well prepared they had been, by how easily she had been bested. As the Paladin gave the order to aim, a smile split her face and her shoulders shook as she laughed. She threw her head back, laughing manically as the order came to fire on her. Each bullet tore into her and sent her stumbling backwards to the ground. Her breath escaped in ragged pants, her chest heaving to try to fill her lungs with oxygen. Blood trickled out of her mouth and tears trickled from her eyes. "Is she still laughing?" One of the students asked. Mephisto walked over until he stood over her. She slowly reached out with one claw towards him, her lips moving silently. As he crouched down beside her, darkness began to seep into her vision. "A…Aniue." She whispered before darkness took over her world completely.

* * *

><p><em>Again, sorry for lack of updates. I haven't really had much access to and I've rewrote this chapter multiple times before I was happy with it. In case you are wondering there are two more chapters before this story is complete and as for the end of this chapter Astarte is crying at the end. Next chapter has already been started and thanks for all the reviews and favs for this story. Until next time this is sayonara from your psychotic author<em>


	12. Am I an Angel, or a demon?

_In response to a review left by NekoPockyBoxz, I decided to write this chapter to kind of help tie up some questions that some readers may have had. This chapter is basically hinting that perhaps Astarte is changing into the angel she is whispered to be because she has found a reason to stay in Assiah rather than return to Gehenna._

* * *

><p>His footsteps echoed as he walked down the stairs. The air cooled around him as he stepped towards his destination. As he got closer he heard a mournful voice singing out into the silent air. <em>Sanity Mou mienai kuro Purity Motto nagai hibi Sanity Sore mo shizumanakya "Sanity"* <em>The singing paused as he entered the room. "_Eh, koreha dare desuka?_"* The voice sang the question. He stopped and stared at the person in the cell in front of him. There, sitting on the floor with her tail coiling around her, was Astarte. She faced him as he crouched in front of her. "You're still wearing the blindfold?" He asked softly. A nod was his response. "I can't get it off" She murmured. He reached through the bars and held her face. "My poor Angel" He said sadly. Footsteps disturbed them. _"It was said that there was once an Angel who wept each day for the sins she bore witness to. Each day, her eyes would glisten with the tears caused by the sins of those she watched. She cried of how she could not witness anymore. So God commanded that the Angel wear a blindfold and be blind to the sins of others. Thus it was commanded, thus it was followed."_ Rin and his friends had entered the prison.

One of them, the one who had spoken, stared at Astarte. "Such is the tale of the blind Angel." He said. Astarte said nothing. "Yet here sits the princess of Hell, copying that tale." Rin suddenly walked right up to her cell and grabbed one of her shoulders. She turned in his grip to show her right wing. Where the wing met her shoulder was changing. Instead of the black flesh that usually greeted them, there were what appeared to be feathers. A mixture of purple and black seemed to be erupting from her shoulder and slowly spreading across her wings. They all stared at it. "That's not possible." One of them murmured. "They look like…" One of them started to say. "The feathers of the wings of an angel." Astarte murmured. Mephisto reached through the bars and held her face up. With his thumb, he pushed her upper lip up to reveal one of her elongated canines. It seemed no different. He took her claws and examined them. Again, no different.

"This is something new." A voice said from the shadows. They all turned to see who it was. The blonde haired paladin stepped forward. "Is she an angel disguising herself as a demon? Or a demon disguising herself as an angel? Or is she nothing more than a freak who exists between the two?" He snapped. Astarte physically winced at the word "freak". She reached out and gripped Mephisto's arm tightly. The paladin noticed this and chuckled. "Either way, the Vatican has made their decision about her." Two exorcists appeared, one on each side of him. "And they want her to be in the court room." He nodded and the two exorcists shoved them all out of the way and entered the cell. Astarte backed up to the furthest wall and wrapped her wings and tail around herself. She hissed at them angrily. They ignored her and wrenched her wings open before wrapping a collar of silver around her neck and manacles around her wrists. Astarte cried out in agony as the silver burned into her. The paladin entered the cell and touched several symbols on the collar which glowed. "This is too cruel!" One of the female students cried. They all turned to look at her. "She doesn't deserve this." The paladin glared at Mephisto.

"Perhaps you should educate your students on how dangerous this demonic spawn of Satan really is." He remarked before walking out, the two exorcists following. Astarte was dragged along behind, reaching out and grabbing Mephisto as they reached the door. "Remember your promise?" She whispered. "There's a way to keep it." He glanced at her. "Our hearts are bound Aniue." She whispered before being pulled away. His eyes widened as he realised what she meant. "Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked. Mephisto suddenly spun on his heel and quickly marched out of the prison and towards a new destination. They all ran after him. "Wait! Aren't you going to try to stop them?" Rin yelled. "If they've commanded for Astarte's exorcism, then there is only one way to stop them." Mephisto said, turning a corner rapidly to continue. He stopped outside his office and slipped inside. As they approached, he re-emerged with a large, old book in his hand. "If we can get Astarte to change her ways, she will be spared." He said, starting to walk again whilst flicking through the book. "But she's a demon!" One of the students cried.

"There is a way that can get her to change. Besides, you saw her before did you not? There were always whispers that if Astarte had been born a full Angel, she would wear a blind fold and have wings of black and purple." Mephisto said, smirking as he found the page he was looking for. He sped up as he approached the court room, the others following behind him. "I'm sorry, the Grigori told us to…" The exorcist at the door began to say. "They try someone in their without any form of defence. That is not a fair trial." Yukio suddenly said. "We've come for her defence." Rin added. The exorcist looked at them all then sighed and opened the door, causing everyone to turn and face them. "Sir Pheles! What is the meaning of this?" One of the Grigori demanded. Mephisto walked forward to stand beside Astarte who was sealed within a holding symbol. "You charged my little sister and chose to put her on trial and sentence her without letting her have the chance to find an alternative." He snapped. "Such a shame she already knew of one." He added.

"Don't speak in tongues demon or you shall lose yours." The paladin snapped. "What do you mean Sir Pheles? And take heed that should you side yourself with this foul creature, your actions will not go without consequence." The Grigori waited patiently. Mephisto held up the book he had brought from his office and read from it. "_If a creature, be they human or demon, can change their ways and prove they have done so then their exorcism and death will not be carried out._" Murmurs emerged from the crowd. "This thing" the paladin pointed at Astarte "will never change its ways." "Calm yourself Sir Auguste." The Grigori all turned to face Mephisto. "We know of our laws Sir Pheles. But what does this have to do with the charged?" Mephisto grinned. "If Astarte changes her ways and proves she has done so, she cannot be exorcised." He said. "And how will she change?" Everyone turned to look at him. "Simple, we bind her to me with a heart bind." This got gasps and cries of outrage. "What's a heart bind?" Rin asked. "A dangerous form of forbidden magic." Yukio murmured.

"It binds the hearts of two creatures together, meaning that they are forever bound to each other. If one dies, the other will. And there is no way to break the bind unless the magic is reversed. But another must do that, if one of the two bound tries, the magic will kill them both." He said softly. The Grigori muttered amongst themselves. "You would truly risk your own life to save hers?" They asked. Mephisto nodded. "Why live in Assiah at all, if I must live without my angel?" He said. Astarte stared at him. "Aniue." She murmured. "Very well then, the heart bind will be Astarte's one chance to prove we should spare her." The Grigori said. Mephisto turned to Astarte. "You know the symbols needed?" He asked. "But of course." She replied, her tail unfurling and the tuft dipping onto the burn mark that bled slightly on her neck. Silence ruled as the two of them drew the symbols and circles needed for the ceremony, each chanting almost silently. "What are they saying?" Someone whispered. "I'm not sure. Mephisto's using Latin but I never heard the other before." Another person murmured back.

"That's an ancient form of demon tongue." Yukio gasped. They all stared at Astarte. She continued to chant and draw the symbols until it was complete. She slowly stepped into one of the circles whilst Mephisto stood opposite her. The instant they had, the symbols glowed a beautiful violet. They all watched as shadows flitted around them and merged in between the two of them. _You seek to bind your hearts together?_ Multiple voices spoke at once. Astarte and Mephisto both nodded. _We make one request in return for this. Let us hear the angel sing._ Everyone stared at each other, confused as to the request. "The angel? Do they mean Sir Auguste?" Murmurs echoed through the room, silenced only when a voice split the air. _Sanity Mou mienai kuro Purity Motto nagai hibi Sanity Sore mo shizumanakya "Sanity" eh __nani__ desu ka?_ The shadows spun around as if to clap for joy. "_To believe that such an angelic voice is held by a demon is unheard. But you fulfilled our request so we shall bind your hearts._" Both of them grimaced as points made of shadows dug into their hearts. As the points drove deeper, memories began to flit forward.

"What's happening?" Rin yelled, getting ready to draw his blade. "Do not move!" Mephisto ordered. "If anything gets in the way of this now, it'll kill us." Astarte bit down on her lip as the point drove deeper into her chest. "_Such sadness, such agony, such pain. We want more!"_ The second point extracted itself from Mephisto and drove its way into Astarte, pushing her back towards the edge of her circle. "_So much loss suffered from such a young age._" A memory flitted forward of a young girl, barely older than five, sitting on a bed holding a music box open. _"Such resentment forced upon you"_ Another memory, featuring two children, the girl and a boy, both in their teens, walking as others around them whispered. "_Such hatred and anger!"_ A third memory of a young woman standing in front of a mirror, watching the daily lives of humans, and growling in anger, flames licking her flesh. Astarte grimaced more as the points drove so deep, the tips became visible on her back.

Suddenly the second point ripped itself out of her and drove itself back into Mephisto's chest. _"Your hearts are willing, as are your souls. The binding is complete."_ The shadows faded along with the symbols. Astarte pitched forward to her knees before falling down to the ground. Mephisto picked her up. "Sir Pheles, take note that we will be watching what happens very carefully. If she puts so much as her tail out of line, and lets us believe she can never change, we will exorcise her immediately and punish you for your lies." The Grigori said. Mephisto said nothing. He merely turned and carried Astarte out of the court room. As he returned to his office, the green hamster stared intently. "She is safe?" It asked. "For now. But unless we can keep her true demon under control, she will never truly be safe." Mephisto said, whilst placing Astarte on a padded sofa and brushing a strand of hair from her face. The hamster moved over until it sat on a cushion near her head. "Our poor angel. My poor, beloved Astarte." It muttered. "We must do everything in our power to keep her safe Amaimon." Mephisto sighed. "I know Aniue, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone, sorry for lack of updates but I didn't really have a plan for this chapter which made it harder to do. However, after listening to some of my fav songs and doodling Astarte's design for a bit I found inspiration. Side note, the song that Astarte sings is an extract from the vocaloid song "Insanity" The translation is roughly "Sanity, can't see the dark already, Purity, the days are getting longer, Sanity, but that must also sink, "Sanity"." Now the first time she sings in her cell, she sings "Eh, who is that?" In response to Mephisto arriving. The second time, she sings "Eh, nani desu ka?" which is roughly "eh, what is that?" which is the actual line from the song. Also, the blindfold thing and blind angel, that's something I made up. The reason Astarte wears the blindfold is in memory of her mother who was the blind angel. That's all really.<em>

_ Final Chapter of this story next. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and everything and I hope you'll enjoy the ending to this story. But there will be more from Astarte. I am already working on a possible sequel to this one as well as a little prequel thing telling everyone more about Astarte's time growing up in Gehenna. _

_Until then this is Sayonara from your psychotic author_


	13. We're staying

_Here it is, the final chapter of this story. A prequel and sequel will be uploaded as they are both currently in the works. A sneak peek of both will be uploaded soon to keep you interested. Also to uploaded is a little side story involving all characters in an alternate world._

* * *

><p>Sunlight flitted in through the window of his office. Silence ruled over the room aside from the scratching of a pen and the gentle swish of Astarte's tail. A sigh disturbed the silence. Mephisto glanced down beside his chair at Astarte who leant against his desk and petted the little green hamster. "What is wrong dear Astarte?" Mephisto asked. "Is there no way to return Amaimon to normal?" She queried. She turned to look up at him. It had been a week now, since the heart binding ceremony and the two of them were constantly being checked on by exorcists. But she seemed content with everything. "Have you tried your magic Astarte?" He asked her. She shook her head rapidly, her hair bouncing around her head and whipping around her wings. "I can't think of how I would be able to help." She said. Her tail coiled in on itself as her ears went down. Suddenly she looked up. "Maybe Egyn can help." She murmured. She clicked her fingers and Kitsune appeared beside her. "Bring me a mirror please Kitsune." She asked. The fox demon bowed and disappeared.<p>

It returned moments later with a handheld mirror in its jaws. "Thank you Kitsune." Astarte murmured as she took the mirror. She tapped the mirror glass in three separate places, muttering softly. The glass rippled like water as her reflection blurred and faded. It was replaced by an image of someone's back. _"I heard she's stuck in Assiah which is why she hasn't returned. She can't." _"Are my ears burning dear Egyn?" The demon jumped and spun, their eyes wide as they stared at her. _"ASTARTE! You scared the living daylights out of me! Why are you contacting me through the mirror?"_ "I'm afraid I need your help, sweet Egyn." She grinned as her brother's ears rose slightly and his tail wagged. He loved it when she called him that and would do anything to hear it. "You see, Amaimon ran into a slight bit of bother with our little bastard of a half-brother and well….see for yourself." She raised the mirror up to show the hamster who was sitting atop her head. _"Are you sure that is Amaimon?"_ She lowered the mirrors. "How many hamsters have you seen that are not only green but have a spike on their heads?" She remarked. The demon raised his claws.

"_So, what do you need my help for?"_ "You always seemed to know a lot about my magic, so do you know what I would need to do to return him to normal?" She asked. Egyn thought for several moments. Suddenly he grinned. _"Actually, I do. You need to…"_ He was cut off when a large fist smashed into the side of his head. _"You bastard Egyn! Why'd you tell father I'd snuck out after he banished me inside?" _Astaroth stood glaring at his brother before noticing Astarte watching through the mirror with a hamster sitting atop her head. _"Astarte? Everyone's being looking for you in Assiah! Why haven't you come back?"_Astarte glanced at Egyn who slowly got up off of the floor. _"She's stuck in Assiah, that's why she hasn't returned." "How?"_ Egyn opened and closed his jaws several times before turning to Astarte. "Heart Bind. I have to change my ways and prove it or else I will be exorcised and killed." She said. Her two brothers said nothing. _"Hey, why are you two staring at that mirror?"_ A new voice echoed from the mirror. Astarte watched as their other brothers appeared, each grinning wildly when they say her. _"Hey, Astarte, when are you coming home?" _"I don't know." _"So, why'd you contact us?"_ "To ask Egyn for advice on my magic." _"Why is there a hamster on your head?"_ "Amaimon had a rather unfortunate encounter here." _"That's Amaimon? Who did he piss off?"_

Egyn shoved his way forward. _"If you want to transform him back, you need to use a reversal with your flames. Basically, surround him with your flames but chant the transformation words backwards and that should do it."_ He told her. She nodded and moved the mirror away. She slowly placed Amaimon on the floor and stepped back. Her flames ignited and licked around the small frame. As she began to chant, the doors of the office opened. Instantly the exorcists pulled out weapons. "Wait! She is not going to attack." Mephisto commanded. They all watched as the flames began to cycle around Amaimon, spinning faster and faster with each phrase chanted. A cyclone of purple formed as Amaimon's shadow shifted and changed. Astarte continued to chant, her voice practically singing the words to encourage her flames. The room darkened causing an eerie purple glow to emerge from the centre. As she continued to chant, more and more exorcists and students studying to be exorcists appeared. She watched intently as the form within the centre of the flames became more human in appearance.

She finished the chant, the words singing through the air and watched as her flames slowly dispersed and faded. Amaimon slowly stood up, now once again in his Assiah form. Astarte's tail began to whip furiously from side to side. _"Did it work? We can't see! HEY! ASTARTE!"_ Their brothers' voices echoed from the mirror which Astarte picked up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Amaimon walked over and rested his head on her shoulder. _"Wow, it did work. That's brilliant, though I think I preferred him as a hamster." _Suddenly, someone tugged at her wing. She turned to see Rin. "Who are you talking to?" He asked. _"Who the hell is he? Why's he seem so familiar? OH! YOU!"_ Astaroth's voice echoed in their ears as he yelled at Rin. _"You little bastard! Do you know how badly I was punished for failing to bring you back to Gehenna?" "Do you know how fucking badly you'll be punished if you don't shut the fuck up Astaroth?" _Astarte, Mephisto and Amaimon all visibly stiffened when they heard that voice. _"I find it strange that I've sent so many fucking summons to my only daughter. And yet the little bitch chooses not to respond."_ Astarte gulped as blue flames licked the edges of the mirror. _"Well, my little fucked up angel? Why haven't you returned?" _She glanced at Mephisto. A look which Satan spotted. _"You're not staying there because of him? That's fucking stupid you ignorant little bitch!"_ Astarte gasped and dropped the mirror that heated up in response to Satan's anger. "What if I am?"_ "I'll come there and drag you the fuck back here with my bare hands!"_ Astarte suddenly clenched her fist. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU? OH RIGHT YOU CAN'T!" She screamed at the mirror. "I can't believe it took me nearly dying, nearly losing everything I cared about to see how fucked up you've made me!" She picked up the mirror and held it up so that Satan could see Mephisto. "I can come and stay in Assiah without corrupting every fucking thing I touch! And even though I came here with a mission, I found a reason to stay here. And if you don't like it, that's too fucking bad father!" She shrieked.

"_YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FUCKER! I MADE YOU!"_ "YOU MADE ME A FREAK!" She turned the mirror round to face their enraged father. "I'm stuck here because of a heart bind. Aniue is risking his own life in order to save mine while you sat back, surrounded by all your whores and don't you dare fucking deny it, and did nothing! And it's taken me so many centuries to see that you are the reason every moment of my life has been a huge fuck up! Well, you know what, when I return to Gehenna, should I choose to! Then it'll be to take your place as the fucking ruler!" _"YOU LITTLE BITCH! EVERY FUCKING THING YOU'VE EVER WANTED WAS GIVEN TO YOU!" _"YOU NEVER GAVE ME WHAT I NEEDED! I NEEDED A PARENT WHO WOULD PROTECT ME, NOT BEAT ME TO WITHIN A FUCKING INCH OF MY LIFE WHEN I DIDN'T DO AS I WAS TOLD!" She screamed. "You claim all you want to do is make me happy. Then let me choose what I want to do and when I will return to Gehenna. Let me have the chance to taste the freedom we were denied when you were banished." Satan glared at her. _"One fucking chance. That's all you're getting. I hear so much as a whimper of you fucking up, I will drag you back."_

Astarte nodded and the image of their father faded. She sighed and dropped the mirror to the ground. "That…was tense." She muttered. "Did you actually just stand up to our father?" Amaimon asked. "You, his angel, who could never do wrong in his eyes, actually just stood up to Satan?" Astarte's eyes widened. "Oh shit! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" She cried. She spun and started pacing back and forward. "I'm toast! Finito! Dead! I'll be kicking the can! I'm gonna be nothing but ash when he's done with me!" "If he doesn't tear you apart." If he doesn't…" She turned to face Amaimon. "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" She slumped to the floor and covered her head with her arms and wings.

"I am so dead." She muttered. Mephisto chuckled and walked over to her. "You're panicking for nothing, dear Astarte." She peeped out from under her wing. "As long as you are here in Assiah, Satan cannot do anything to you because he cannot enter Assiah without corrupting all he touches. And, most likely, he won't do anything to you because you are his only daughter. It's more probable that he'll beat one of our other siblings up for a bit." Astarte stared at him. "You're probably right Aniue." She said softly. She sat up. "Besides, even with the heart bind, I still have more freedom now than I did back in Gehenna which I like." She suddenly grinned at him. "That, and I have a reason to stay in Assiah." Mephisto chuckled and petted her head. "_Watashi nokawaii tenshi_" He chuckled. Amaimon wrapped his arms around her. "So, we're staying?" She nodded. "We're staying."

* * *

><p><em>The phrase used by Mephisto translates as "My cute little angel" roughly. I thought it appropriate giving what Astarte is. Well, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and for all the reviews that kept inspiring me to write more. Astarte will be returning soon in a sequel and a prequel as well as a side story involving all characters including Shiro in an alternate world. A sneak peek of that will be uploaded soon. <em>

_ So, until we next meet again, this is sayonara from your psychotic author_


	14. Sequel Sneak Peek

_Here you go. A little sneek peek of the sequel to "Satan's Angel" Basic rundown of the story is that Astarte is suffering with nightmares that terrify her beyond belief. It's always the same dream, her two sides dragging her to a mirror that shows her what is thought to be her true form. Mephisto and Amaimon can do nothing to help and the fact Mephisto has to go on a mission set by the Vatican to exorcise a demon doesn't help. What makes it worse is that when Astarte dreams, it is usually a vision that holds a hidden meaning or a vision of the future. Can they uncover the meaning of her dreams and stop them? Or will these dreams kill Astarte? _

* * *

><p>Mephisto watched silently as she tossed and turned, her sleep racked with nightmares. Her face reflected the fear that she suffered as she tried so hard to sleep. Her breath escaped as pants and her lips moved every so often, mouthing unspoken words. This was the third time this night alone that she was disturbed by them. Both he and Amaimon watched helplessly as their angel suffered at the hands of an unknown nightmare.<p>

_She stood alone in a room. In front of her was a long corridor. "Ah, she's finally here." A hissing voice that spat the words chuckled from the shadows on her right. "Who's there?" She cried, turning rapidly. "I'm what you should be." The voice growled. "Actually, I think you'll find that's what I am." A new voice that sang each word stated from her left. She stared as two people stepped out from the darkness. "You're…You're…" "We're you. Or rather, we're the two halves that make you. I am who you would be were you a full Angel." The woman on the left said. She wore a purple blindfold across her eyes but had the same dark purple almost black hair, pale skin and was tall and willowy. Yet she had no tail, and feathered wings of purple. The woman on the right snickered._

"_I am who you would be if you accepted the true demon you are." She sniggered. Astarte's eyes widened when she saw the crown covered in purple flames, the pure evil that radiated from her. But what scared her the most was the lack of eyes. Instead, two hollow eye sockets with blood still running like tears from them lay in their place. "Why…why…" "Are we blind?" She nodded "I wear this blindfold in honour and memory of your mother, the blind angel who chose to be blind to the sins of others. She on the other hand ripped out her own eyes to avoid witnessing the good deeds of others." Both of them suddenly turned to her. "But you need to witness what you have become by choosing neither of us." The angel said. "What?" "You willingly chose this half form existence Astarte. As a result your true form is half of both of us. You need to see what your true form looks like." They grabbed her and began dragging her down the corridor._

"_No! I don't want to!" She screamed as she tried to escape. But they held her with grips of iron. "This mirror shows all their true forms. You must see yours, you must stare at it and accept it." They held her in front of a mirror and held her face in place. The reflection blurred and reformed. "No! Please! I don't want to!" She cried out as her new reflection took form. Running down the centre of its body were stitches were the two halves had been sewn together. Its left wing was covered in purple feathers, its right was black flesh and purple membrane of a dragon wing, a long black tail with purple tuft coiled and uncoiled. Its left eye was covered with a blindfold but its right eye was missing, blood flowing freely from the socket. The creature grinned and reached towards her, its claws reaching out through the glass. "No! No! NOOOO!" Astarte screamed. _

She jolted upright, still screaming and her eyes clouded by the dream. Mephisto ran to her side and grabbed hold of the thrashing demon. "Astarte, calm down! It's just a dream. Shush now, I'm here." Her thrashings grew weaker, the screams dying down to be replaced by sobs as she clutched at his shirt. He rocked her gently as she sobbed in pure fear. He shushed her and stroked her hair gently as he held her. "I don't want to see it. Don't make me see it." She sobbed. Amaimon crept closer to her. "Astarte, it's only a dream. Nothing's going to happen to you." He whispered softly to her. She glanced at him with one watery eye then looked at Mephisto. Her expression said it all. _It's not just a dream. It's a vision._


End file.
